Je suis ton maître
by fujiarayuki
Summary: Alors qu'il faisait son footing, Kageyama sauve d'une potentielle rixe un petit rouquin et l'invite à déjeuner. Trouvant son comportement étrange, il va finalement apprendre que son protégé était en fait un chien auparavant… et à présent un garçon qui va lui en donner du fil à retordre !
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! J'suis enfin de retour avec ma toute première fiction à chapitres en plus d'être un Kagehina à fond la caisse (Kagehina fiyaaaaaaaaaah !). J'étais beaucoup prise par les cours c'est pourquoi j'ai mis du temps avant de remettre pied sur ffnet T^T…

Avant toute chose, j'avertis que cette fiction n'est pas, disons, en mode BDSM comme certains pourraient se l'imaginer à cause du titre… y aura, je pense, du sadomaso mais ça n'ira pas loin ~~

Cette fic m'est venu en tête après avoir entendu une certaine réplique de Hinata lors du match officiel contre Aoba josai dans la saison un. Kageyama, voulant imiter Sugawara, a tenté de féliciter Hinata – mais on sait tous comment est notre passeur – et le roux lui a sorti : _« j'suis ton chien ou quoi ? »_ et voilà ! Je sais… aucun respect pour le personnage mais Hinata en chien… putain quoi, c'était trop mignon à imaginer, alors voilà… d'autant plus qu'une amie m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait toujours vu comme un chien…

Ça fait un moment que j'en ai plus eu comme animal de compagnie alors il se peut que je ne respecte pas certains traits propres à cet animal. Sinon, j'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur mon dernier. En plus, Hinata et lui se ressemblent - y a vraiment plus de respect - et il était roux comme lui !

Dernière précision, si vous trouvez qu'il y a quelque chose d'illogique… n'oubliez pas que Hinata en clébard est déjà une preuve de non-sens ! Et puis c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, je fais ce que je veux nah (je peux même intégrer une secte de chats de l'enfer venu faire la guerre aux chiens !) … bon là j'fais de la mauvaise foi, commentez ce qui vous passe par la tête !

Je parle, je parle… bon ! Bonne lecture !

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 1**

Muni d'un survêtement et d'une paire de tennis, Tobio Kageyama avait passé le pas de sa porte très tôt pour faire son habituel jogging du week-end. Il n'y avait pas club de volley ce jour-là mais ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour se relâcher, il comptait bien courir plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Il fit le tour de chaque coin de la ville, appréciant la brise frôlant son visage ou bien l'accalmie régnant à cette heure même dans les rues marchandes.

Seulement, au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de course dans la paix, il distingua à l'autre bout de la chaussée un groupe de jeunes particulièrement bruyant : trois types de sûrement deux ans ses aînés encerclaient un gamin roux en plein milieu du trottoir et semblaient avoir un différend avec lui.

\- Fichez-moi la paix! leur cria le roux.

\- Pas avant de me rembourser mon pain au chocolat que t'as bouffé sans permission, morveux!

\- Je suis pas un morveux! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Irrité, l'un des types qui lui faisait face leva un poing ferme, l'air de vouloir lui asséner un coup.

\- Hé! intervint Kageyama qui traversait déjà la route, en alerte.

Les types tournèrent la tête en sa direction et c'est à cet instant que le roux profita qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour se jeter sur celui qui avait le poing levé et le mordre sauvagement au bras. Kageyama ralentit la marche, surpris - heureusement, aucune voiture ne circulait - tandis que le mec jura de douleur. Il agita énergiquement le bras, appuya tant bien que mal sur son front pour l'éloigner, mais le petit avait ses dents bien planté dans sa chair.

\- Raaah, lâche-moi, bordel! Lâche-moi!

Il n'en fit rien. Les comparses du type choisirent de l'aider en commençant à rouer de coups le corps du roux. Sans hésiter, Tobio parvint à leur trottoir et courut s'occuper par les poings des deux gars qui chancelèrent, avant de tenter de séparer le dernier de l'autre forte tête. Oui tenter, parce que ce dernier ne semblait plus vraiment vouloir le lâcher, à un point que le lycéen dut employer la quasi-totalité de ses forces.

Le jeune homme libéré, il regarda avec horreur la trace de morsure parfaitement visible sur son bras, dont Kageyama était plus qu'impressionné par la force de la dentition du plus petit. Puis il ordonna à ses amis de replier chemin, plus à cause du regard glacial de Kageyama que celui qui se voulait menaçant du roux. Tobio soupira alors que l'autre le dévisageait ouvertement.

\- Quoi? s'enquit le volleyeur. J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche?

\- Non, répondit l'autre calmement, merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- ... de rien.

Puis sans plus attendre, le roux le délaissa en poursuivant sa route dans un petit passage entre deux bâtiments. Kageyama, pris d'une soudaine curiosité, l'observa : l'enfant marchait comme téléguidé par son odorat. Il avançait, soit la truffe à l'air, soit étonnamment au sol à quatre pattes, reniflant visiblement une odeur. Le grand brun le suivit à distance mais se crispa brusquement. Il se rapprocha aussitôt en le voyant plonger à moitié dans une poubelle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! s'enquit-il, agrippant ses mains sur ses flancs pour le ramener en arrière.

\- Lâche-moi! se plaignit quant à lui le gamin qui empoignait fermement le rebord de la poubelle. Je cherche à bouffer!

\- Tu cherches à bouffer dans un vide-ordures? T'es SDF ou quoi?

\- J'ai faim, bas les pattes ou je te mords!

Le lycéen consentit et éloigna lentement ses mains. Le roux le regarda un instant avant de retourner à sa poubelle. Le brun passa un moment à le regarder en silence. Il était vraiment chétif et sa peau était marquée par endroits par des égratignures encore fraîches. Sans compter ses cheveux sales, en bataille, et ses vêtements froissés. Kageyama remarqua même qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures, ce qui rendait visible ses ampoules. Cet enfant ne vivait pas bien.

Sans qu'il ne put ni se retenir ni savoir pourquoi, il lui posa alors cette question :

\- Et si je t'offrais... un repas?

\- C'est pas la peine de me mentir, trancha l'autre sèchement.

\- Je ne te mens pas et pourquoi je le ferais d'ailleurs?

\- Parce que vous, les humains, n'êtes pas dignes de confiance.

\- … pardon?

Il était interloqué de l'entendre parler comme s'il n'était pas lui aussi "humain".

\- Bref, je proposais juste mon aide mais si tu n'en veux pas, je retourne à mon jogging.

Et il partit comme annoncé, laissant le roux perplexe. Ce dernier jeta d'abord un œil sur la poubelle puis sur le dos de Tobio, pour finalement grogner après un dernier regard vers sa chère et tendre poubelle qu'il abandonna pour rejoindre son sauveur.

\- Tu jures que tu ne me feras pas un coup tordu? demanda-t-il à son niveau.

\- Je le jure... promit Tobio dans un soupir et au roux d'afficher pour la première fois une mine réjouie, ce qui surprit Kageyama qui jusqu'ici ne l'avait vu qu'avec un air menaçant.

Le trajet jusqu'à un restaurant peu cher se fit dans le silence. Ce n'était pas que Kageyama n'appréciait pas le calme, mais il se posait des questions sur son "protégé". Il n'oubliait pas ses paroles d'il y a peu de temps, et ajoutons à cela, le fait qu'il avait un comportement étrange : sa façon de marcher était particulièrement gauche - plusieurs fois il manqua de se manger le trottoir ou un poteau - ou quand il s'arrêtait parfois pour flairer les passants - Kageyama dut s'excuser à sa place en réprimant d'exploser de colère par la suite.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit resto traditionnel qui, à cette heure, était presque vide. Prenant place au fond, ils attendirent patiemment leurs commandes. Enfin, patiemment pour le brun, mais en ce qui concernait le roux, il ne tenait pas en place. À genoux sur sa banquette, il contempla les plats des autres clients, un filet de bave se sauvant de ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir, s'il te plaît? grogna le brun.

\- Tout ça a l'air appétissant... chuchota-t-il doucement. Je veux tout manger!

\- Ouais ben, tu m'excuses de ne pas être assez riche pour te payer tous ces plats, grommela Kageyama. En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'en mangerais pas la moitié.

\- Mon maître, lui, était riche et il me gâtait tous les jours.

\- Ton maître?

Mais il dut songer à une réponse pour une autre fois car il lui fallut se lever et retenir à temps le petit roux qui s'était placé debout sur son banc afin de se jeter sur les plats de leurs voisins.

\- Mais tiens-toi tranquille, bordel! s'emporta le brun.

\- Et toi, tu m'énerves, à tout le temps me retenir comme ça! Ça me dérange!

\- Alors essaye de rester calme!

Le roux fit une moue boudeuse avant de se rasseoir docilement sur sa banquette. Kageyama le lâcha et fit courir une main sur son front. Il se sentait épuisé.

Le serveur arriva enfin avec leurs plats, au grand bonheur du brun. Le roux observa tout excité les plats se faire déposer à leur table avant de s'y jeter, littéralement. Il dévora goulûment, sous les yeux à la fois surpris et choqués de Kageyama.

\- Bon appétit... murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il mangeait avec les mains, il réagit cependant quand il le fit directement avec sa bouche, comme un vrai animal.

\- Mais on t'a jamais appris à manger correctement? demanda Tobio qui fixait d'écœurement son visage : il en avait plein de partout.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda le petit à son tour après avoir engloutit une grosse portion de ses nouilles.

\- T'as des baguettes, c'est pas pour faire joli.

\- Je sais pas m'en servir.

Kageyama poussa un énième soupir et oublia un instant son assiette. Il l'interpella et le roux le regarda, sans s'arrêter pour autant de s'empiffrer. Le lycéen leva sa main qui tenait les deux bouts de bois.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on tient. Tu places tes doigts comme ça et puis ton pouce...

Le plus petit tenta de faire comme lui mais ce n'était pas facile. Il fit même tomber les baguettes au sol par maladresse. Un échec total.

\- Tes parents ou ton maître ne t'ont visiblement rien appris sur les bonnes manières.

Le roux s'arrêta subitement de manger. Son expression était indéchiffrable, il fut donc dur pour Kageyama de mettre un mot sur son état.

\- J'ai jamais vu mes parents. Et pis je vois pas pourquoi mon maître m'apprendrait à manger avec ça.

Kageyama ne savait pas quoi penser de ces affirmations. Il s'excusa brièvement. Ils n'étaient pas amis alors, mieux valait ne pas insister. Ils finirent leurs repas sans s'adresser la parole de nouveau, le roux ayant englouti au moins trois quarts de ce que Kageyama avait commandé. Mais il perçut le gamin s'agiter sur sa place.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- On... on peut sortir? Je... pipi...

\- ... Pas besoin de sortir, il y a des toilettes ici. C'est la porte là-bas.

\- Mais...

\- Mais?

Il semblait vraiment gêné. Son visage avait pris des couleurs et son regard fuyait le sien.

\- Je veux pas y aller seul.

Kageyama haussa un sourcil de surprise.

\- Tu... tu veux que je t'y accompagne, c'est ça?

L'autre dodelina de la tête avec honte. Tobio soupira avant de l'accompagner dans les toilettes du restaurant. Tant qu'à faire, qu'il en profite lui aussi pour se soulager. Le roux ramena doucement la porte de sa cabine à lui sans la fermer et observa, perplexe, la cuvette en-dessous, puis son entre-jambe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement ; il avait déjà vu son maître s'enfermer dans des cabines, et justement, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il tramait exactement une fois dedans. Mais dans cette minuscule, étroite cabine, il lui était impossible de lever comme il le souhaitait sa jambe. Le roux entendit soudain du bruit à côté, comme quelque chose s'égouttant sans interruption sur un liquide, et il fut tenté de demander à Kageyama ce qu'il faisait mais se retint, car ça urgeait. Il se laissa au bout du compte guider par son instinct.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Kageyama ouvrit le robinet du levier pour se laver les mains. Le petit resta à l'observer, silencieux, quand Kageyama lui dit de venir se laver les mains aussi. Puis lui, tendit ses mains en bas du chauffe-mains, et la machine opéra. Le roux en fut intrigué et fit comme Kageyama, toutefois pour jouer avec.

\- Arrête de mettre puis de retirer tes mains! le réprimanda le brun en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu vas finir par la casser!

Il le tira de force jusqu'à la sortie même du restaurant, en ayant bien-sûr au passage réglé la note. Au seuil de l'entrée, le rouquin se tourna vers Kageyama avec un air résigné sur le visage.

\- Merci pour le repas, t'es vraiment un gentil humain.

Tobio le dévisagea. Encore cette histoire d'humain. Depuis tout à l'heure, à l'entendre parler, on aurait dit qu'il se considérait comme d'une autre espèce. Comme pour appuyer à ses soupçons, il frotta énergiquement au-dessus de son oreille avec son poing, comme une bête.

Les gens dans la rue qui passaient près d'eux leur lançaient parfois des regards intrigués en plaquant leur main sur le nez pour certains. Ça revint à Kageyama : son protégé ne sentait pas vraiment la rose - en même temps, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans une poubelle.

\- Hep, pourquoi sens-tu aussi mauvais?

\- Moi? s'étonna l'autre en se reniflant de partout. En tout cas, j'en sais rien.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as pris un bain?

\- Mmh... il y a trois jours!

\- Quoi?! mais faut que tu en prennes impérativement un, là!

\- Nan, jamais! cria brusquement l'autre sur la défensive. Mon maître me forçait à prendre des bains et j'ai jamais aimé ça!

\- Tu me fatigues avec tes "maître" par-ci, "maître" par-là! Et puis, t'avais besoin de lui pour te faire prendre un bain? T'es assez grand pour prendre une douche tout seul!

\- Avant j'étais un chien.

\- ...

\- ... tu m'fais une blague là?

Le roux secoua négativement la tête, son regard brillant de tout son air sérieux.

\- Qu'on se comprenne bien, par chien, tu entends...

\- Qu'avant j'étais un chien.

\- ... ah.

D'un autre côté, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses comme son comportement.

\- Et par ton maître... celui qui t'as adopté?

Il fit oui de la tête. Kageyama en resta bras ballants. Voilà pourquoi il avait du mal à marcher normalement, pourquoi il fouillait dans les poubelles, pourquoi il reniflait les gens, pourquoi il mangeait directement avec la bouche... mouais...

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté à l'air taciturne du brun. Ce dernier se gratta la tête. Ça n'était pas possible. Comment il avait pu être un chien à une époque et maintenant, humain? Soit ce garçon se foutait de lui, soit il délirait. Le roux s'approcha plus de lui et Kageyama se pinça le nez : il fouettait vraiment.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

Alors, verdict ? C'était cool ou ennuyeux, hein, hein ? . Des incohérences ou pas ? Soyez honnêtes ! Allez, ça paraît pas évident mais recevoir une review, même toute minuscule et emplie de critiques (fondées, bien évidemment), me fait toujours et littéralement sauter au plafond de plaisir (Je me sens trop fiyaah quand j'en vois !) !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand Kageyama revint chez lui de son footing avec à ses côtés, un enfant, un inconnu qui plus est, tout poisseux et le regard franchement teigneux à leur adresse, les parents du brun en furent vraiment surpris. L'excuse du brun fut qu'il devait s'occuper de ce garçon, ce à quoi ses parents comprirent avec difficulté que leur fils faisait maintenant dans la charité. Conciliants, ils acceptèrent de prendre de soin de lui, toutefois en rappelant qu'ils devraient le ramener chez ses parents. Enfin, s'il avait bel et bien des parents "humains".

Sur le chemin du retour, le brun essayait de rationaliser toutes ces informations. Il n'empêchait que se tenait à côté de lui un être humain, certes un peu sauvage, mais un être humain, vêtu comme tout le monde.

C'était ce qu'il pensait avec certitude jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le roux faire demi-tour pour poursuivre un chat avec rage ou flairer avidement un passant puis lui montrer sans aucune raison ses crocs, Kageyama devant user de force pour le remettre sur leur voie. Mais une possibilité subsistait toujours : peut-être qu'on l'avait tout juste éduqué comme... un chien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il comptait éclairer cette histoire tout le temps qu'il passerait chez lui. Mais avant, il fallait passer par la case "bain".

\- Entre là-dedans.

\- Ça mène où? demanda le roux, suspicieux.

Kageyama soupira, ouvrit l'entrée de la salle et poussa aussitôt le garçon à l'intérieur. Il referma en vitesse la porte derrière lui à double tour. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain. Le petit, s'en rendant compte à la vue de la baignoire devant lui, fit brusquement face à Kageyama et lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Tu... m'as menti!

\- Non je t'ai piégé, rétorqua calmement le brun, c'est pas la même chose.

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me faire de coups tordus!

\- Ça, ça comptait seulement pour le repas.

Kageyama avança prudemment vers lui, il sentait la bataille en approche. Et puis, sans prévenir, il se lança pour capturer le gamin, mais ce dernier esquiva aisément et accourut vers la porte pour tirer nerveusement sur la poignée, seulement, il se rendit compte avec effroi que la porte refusait de céder son ouverture. Kageyama en profita pour le chopper par le dos et le ramena en arrière. Le petit se débattit de toutes ses forces, complètement dément, Kageyama songeait même à abandonner cette lutte.

\- Tu vas te calmer, oui! grogna-t-il alors qu'il se reçut un énième coup de pied au tibia.

\- Naaaan! Je veux pas prendre de bain!

Il était tellement agité qu'il fit chanceler Kageyama sur le côté qui détendit son étreinte sous le choc. Le roux se retourna et mordit à pleine dent son bras, comptant bien le mordre à sang. Kageyama grimaça de douleur, ça faisait vraiment mal.

\- T'es vraiment soûlant, souffla-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui, il constata qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'opposer une résistance. Il retira lentement ses canines de sa chair et le dévisagea silencieusement. Ils se faisaient face à face maintenant, se fixant seulement. Puis le roux détourna la tête, tout rouge, avant de se pencher sur son bras et de lécher la zone mordue auparavant. Kageyama fronça les sourcils et fit reculer un peu sa tête d'une main sur son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est pour m'excuser, répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa lèche.

Cette situation gênait beaucoup Kageyama qui n'était pas habitué à ça. Il lui rappela maladroitement qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son bain.

Et comme prévu, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir : son protégé avait une forte horreur d'être en contact avec l'eau, et ce malgré qu'elle soit ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Leur bain dura plus de temps que prévu, environ une heure, car Kageyama voulait aussi traiter sa folle tignasse rousse, dont il était sûr que tout comme son corps, nécessitait d'une bonne toilette. Il dut alors supporter durant tout ce temps les braillements et gémissements incessants du rouquin. À force, sa tête chauffait, mais pour un tel résultat, toutes les tortures en valaient la peine : le garçon sentait enfin délicieusement bon et était tout propre.

\- Attends-moi là, ordonna Tobio en ouvrant la porte. Je vais voir si j'ai pas de quoi t'aller.

Le roux acquiesça docilement, tout frileux, debout et avec juste une petite serviette nouée sur ses hanches pour le couvrir. Ses yeux étaient enflés à force d'avoir geint. Lorsque le brun réapparut, il lui refila un t-shirt et un short, quoique le premier suffisait à le couvrir jusqu'aux genoux et le second lui flottait légèrement. Le roux se sentait un peu trop au frais dans cet ensemble d'ailleurs. Kageyama l'emmena dans sa chambre, où ils purent s'asseoir d'aise sur le bord du lit. Surtout pour le petit rouquin qui tourna deux ou trois fois sur lui-même sur le matelas avant de s'immobiliser enfin à plat ventre.

\- Plus jamais de bain de ma vie!

\- Oui c'est vrai, maintenant tu empestes le chien mouillé, fit Kageyama qui levait les yeux en ciel.

\- C'est sensé être une bonne blague?

\- Tant que t'as compris que s'en était une.

Le roux poussa un grognement. Kageyama en profita pour aborder le sujet qui l'intriguait depuis un moment.

\- Dis... tu ne mentais pas quand tu affirmais être un chien avant?

\- Combien de fois vais-je te le dire? Oui!

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois humain à présent?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua le roux, prenant un oreiller pour jouer avec. Je dormais tranquillement et à mon réveil, je n'étais plus un chien mais un humain.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je me souviens de mon ancienne vie.

Kageyama se gratta la tête. Cette histoire était vraiment incroyable.

\- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez ton maître à l'heure qu'il est?

\- J'ai... fais une gaffe, répondit-il après un frisson. Et mon maître m'a chassé de chez lui. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre aussi sévère avec moi. J'ai eu beau gratter au pas de sa porte, il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Puis je me suis endormi et à mon réveil, j'étais un humain. Je me suis enfoui, de peur qu'il ne me voie comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour qu'il te chasse?

L'enfant s'arrêta dans sa distraction et darda au brun un regard froid.

\- J'ai pas à te raconter toute ma vie, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je crois que je viens de toucher à une corde sensible, songea Tobio. Puis ils entendirent tous les deux sa mère les appeler pour le déjeuner. Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et au seuil des escaliers, Kageyama dut porter son protégé comme un sac à patate, car si rien qu'en marchant sur un sol droit il se prenait de belles gamelles, pour gravir des escaliers c'était un véritable parcours à haut risques.

\- J'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire ça à chaque fois, lui confia Kageyama, légèrement irrité.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, rétorqua l'autre sur le même ton, je ne laisse personne d'autre me porter que mon maître!

\- Encore lui? Tu l'aimes vraiment.

\- Oui, parce que c'est mon seul parent!

Ils arrivèrent au pied des marches et le brun déposa lentement le petit qui s'écarta en vitesse de lui comme si le corps de l'autre était sous infection. Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où des mets les attendaient sur une table. Le lycéen pensa que s'il était encore un chien à ce moment, le roux remuerait sans doute la queue vivement.

Mais bonnes manières l'exigeaient, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'empiffrer aussitôt. Et lorsqu'ils purent enfin passer à table, le brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas un estomac gigantesque dans ce tout petit corps frêle.

Peu de temps après le repas, le petit chien auparavant bien survolté, fit un somme bien mérité. Il s'était tout de même assez bien rempli la panse en si peu de temps. Les Kageyama furent à la fois surpris et attendris de le retrouver endormi dans une position étrange sur le canapé : allongé sur le dos, les membres repliés comme des ailes de poulets. Mais pour ce qui était de faire un rappel à l'ordre des gestes raisonnables à faire, ils devaient attendre qu'il se réveille.

C'est dans les alentours de six heures du soir qu'il ouvrit enfin l'œil. Il se redressa un peu et regarda distraitement autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, ce n'était pas son chez lui.

\- Tu te lèves enfin, dit quelqu'un à sa gauche.

Kageyama était assis sur le bord de son lit, dos au mur, en train de lire un manga sur le sport. Et tout revint au roux - bien qu'il se souvenait de s'être assoupi dans une autre pièce.

\- C'est bien réel... murmura-t-il.

Kageyama ferma d'un coup sec son manga, le déposa sur le matelas et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Hinata. C'est le nom de ton maître?

Le petit ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- D'où t'as entendu ce nom?

\- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Alors?

\- ... ouais c'est lui, et alors? s'enquit le chien aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Rien.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Son ton, il avait trouvé un peu acerbe. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses troubles et prit de nouveau l'oreiller de Kageyama qu'il bloqua entre ses cuisses puis coinça entre ses dents avant de tirer dessus.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! réagit aussitôt le brun en tentant de lui subtiliser l'objet de la bouche.

\- J'ai besoin de mordre quelque chose! se justifia la boule de poil qui tirait fortement sur la taie.

\- Ouais ben choisis autre chose que ça!

Il réussit à lui prendre l'objet des dents et le garda à distance du roux qui fit la tête.

\- Oublions ça. Mes parents veulent t'emmener à la police.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Eh bien... c'est l'équivalent d'une fourrière, mais pour des humains.

\- Quelle horreur! s'indigna l'autre. Je veux pas y aller alors!

\- Mais mes parents sont formels. On ne peut pas te garder indéfiniment chez nous. À moins de trouver ton maître, tu...

Mais le roux venait de sursauter subitement, ce qui interrompit Kageyama. Ses traits se déformèrent sous la crainte. Il répéta alors qu'il ne pouvait pas revoir son maître sous cette forme ni qu'il souhaitait aller à la "fourrière pour humains". Étrangement, ça eut effet de rassurer Kageyama de l'entendre dire cela. Mais la joie fut de courte durée car il vit le gamin sauter du lit et se précipiter hors de la chambre de façon singulière, c'est-à-dire en faisant des zigzags comme s'il était ivre à cause de ses ampoules. Kageyama sortit à son tour et se retint d'éclater de rire une fois sur le palier. Il le vit descendre les marches de l'escalier très prudemment à quatre pattes, mais tout en ayant l'air très sérieux.

\- Monsieur Kageyamaaa! Madame Kageyamaaa! hurla-t-il à tue-tête.

\- Hé, ça va pas de hurler comme ça?!

Les parents du brun apparurent en bas, légèrement essoufflés mais surtout interloqués.

\- Je veux pas aller à la fourrière pour humains!

\- Pardon? fit le père, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il entend par là le poste de police... expliqua le fils, une main lasse plaquée contre son front.

\- Ah... mais il faut qu'on te ramène à tes parents, tu comprends? Ils doivent sûrement s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai pas de parents, je veux rester auprès de Kageyama! Cria avec entêtement le roux tout en se collant à Kageyama qui en fut d'ailleurs très stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que... put-il seulement dire avant de rester définitivement muet.

\- Si vous m'emmenez à la fourrière, je m'enfuirais où personne ne me retrouvera!

Et voilà un chapitre offert aussitôt avec le premier ^^ pour la suite il va falloir attendre, mais je promets de ne pas bailler aux corneilles ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !


	3. Chapitre 3

Yoo la compagnie ! De retour avec deux nouveaux chapitres encore ! Et sorry pour l'attente T^T

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le début de cette aventure rocambolesque ! … j'exagère encore XD Mais sincèrement j'étais aux anges ! Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire même s'ils ne se manifestent pas ^^

Pour répondre à taïga kun, si j'en ai l'envie alors oui, je ferais intervenir une secte de chats infernaux, histoire d'ajouter encore plus de sens à cette histoire XD Je ne vous retiens pas plus, so enjoy reading it !

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 3**

Kageyama marcha vivement en direction sa chambre suivi par le petit roux qui peinait à le talonner à cause de ses ampoules aux pieds. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer : ce petit chien avait menacé résolument de de fuguer et avait réussi à désarmer ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être immature ! Il ne comprenait même pas la raison d'un tel entêtement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait devoir le supporter plus longtemps que prévu.

Sa main allait se renfermer sur la poignée de sa porte lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tira légèrement sur son pan de T-shirt. Il fit demi-tour avec lenteur et regarda d'un air froid le gamin. Celui-ci libéra aussitôt son bout de tissu et recula d'un pas par mesure de sécurité.

\- Heu… je…

\- Abrège, le coupa Kageyama, implacable.

L'autre émit tout d'un coup un gémissement et commença à se trémousser sur place en tirant vers le bas son haut. À ce geste Tobio comprit aussitôt et poussa un long soupir de fatigue.

\- Voilà les toilettes, dit-il une fois devant la porte de la pièce susnommée. Tu peux entrer.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et alla s'engouffrer dans la petite salle. Kageyama l'attendit patiemment derrière, dos collé au mur. Ses pensées dérivèrent encore sur la scène d'il y a quelques minutes et sur son protégé. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir joué les bons samaritains.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? se demanda Kageyama alors qu'il patientait déjà depuis plus de deux minutes. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement à côté de lui et en sortit… une momie?! Le lycéen observa ahuri le rouquin qui lui faisait face, la tête et les membres en grande partie enveloppés dans du papier toilette double épaisseur.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant de filer dans les toilettes, et ce qu'il y vit le laissa totalement sans voix.

Hormis le rouleau de papier toilette qui avait été longuement déroulé de son boîtier – au moins jusqu'à la moitié –, la salle avait été sauvagement entachée par quelque chose dont Kageyama se doutait ô très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Un peu partout au sol, les bouts de papier blanc s'imbibait de la pisse du petit chien – et que dire de la cuvette?

Le regard très sombre du brun glissa lentement de la ligne zigzagant que formait le rouleau de papier toilette tel un fleuve, et qui formait une sorte de cascade à partir du corps du roux. Ce dernier ressentant la tension présente dans l'air, se ramollit comme si les yeux du brun lui lançaient des rayons laser.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu te soulages toi?! explosa le brun. Tu sais pas viser?!

\- H-hé! J'te signale que j'connais pas ce corps! put malgré tout se défendre le roux. Et puis les toilettes pour humains sont vraiment petites alors que dehors, j'ai tout l'espace qu'il me faut!

\- Attends… tu veux dire qu'au resto tu as…

Son visage se transforma en une grimace de dégoût. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà qu'il allait devoir essuyer les bêtises de ce chien stupide! Il alla chercher tout le matériel de nettoyage, il allait devoir dormir plus tard…

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Kageyama se coucha sur son lit tandis que le roux, lui, reposait sur un futon aménagé par son hôte. Il ne trouvait pas ça franchement confortable mais lorsqu'il le fit savoir à Kageyama, celui-ci rejeta catégoriquement sa requête de le faire dormir sur son lit douillet, expliquant "qu'il n'y avait pas assez de places pour deux personnes". Progressivement, l'esprit de Kageyama s'embruma avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil léger, ses rêves peuplés de volley, de volley, et encore de volley. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard il fut réveillé par une succession de bruits aigus. Il battit paresseusement des paupières et, lentement, son regard se posa sur une masse obscure et mobile.

\- ... si je n'avais pas fait ça, il ne m'aurait pas chassé... je suis nul, je suis vraiment nul! Je mérite d'être fouetté, pire même, de me faire laver trois fois de suite! Je ne fais que du tort à tout le monde autour de moi, je n'ai pas de...

\- Mais tu ne te fatigues jamais ou quoi? demanda la voix ensommeillée du brun mais dont le ton laissait deviner son humeur.

\- Ah, Kageyama ? j't'ai réveillé? Désolé...

Le plus grand le considéra cinq secondes avant de ramener la couette au-dessus de lui. Il abaissa doucement les paupières, prêt à se rendormir, mais il entendit de nouveau et cette fois-ci distinctement le roux l'ouvrir. Le dos hérissé, il attrapa d'une main ferme le col du petit.

\- Ferme-la et dors, bon sang!

\- J'y arrive pas...

\- Attends, j'vais t'y aider! dit-il, levant un poing.

Le petit chien détourna la tête, les yeux plissés et la bouche tordue par l'appréhension, mais n'essaya pas de se détacher de son emprise. Un sourcil brun s'arqua du côté de Kageyama ; il allait le frapper mais l'autre ne se débattait pas comme un fou comme il avait l'habitude… il soupira et desserra son étreinte sans toutefois le lâcher complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda-t-il plus calme.

\- Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon maître.

\- Hum...

\- Il me manque et la distance qui nous sépare me fait souffrir. Mais je pense que je le mérite bien pour la bêtise que j'ai faite... mais peut-être qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il se demande où je suis... ça fait au moins quatre jours que j'ai disparu... et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?! peut-être que ma disparition lui a causé un...

\- Hé, stop! Tu m'embrouilles là. Je viens juste de me réveiller alors j'ai du mal à tout encaisser... tu veux le retrouver ton maître?

\- Oui mais...

\- Tu veux le retrouver, oui ou non? répéta Kageyama plus ferme.

\- ... je le veux.

Cependant ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'exprimait son visage. L'indécision, la peur, la nervosité y étaient plus présent que la certitude ou la détermination. Le rouquin baissa la tête de dépit et le brun se frotta le cuir chevelu mollement.

\- Si c'est ça, dit-il, alors je vais tout faire pour qu'on le retrouve avant qu'on ait à t'amener à la fourrière. Maintenant rendors toi, il est... trois heures du matin?!

Kageyama força le roux à se coucher sur son futon avant d'en faire autant sous sa couette. Sincèrement, il espérait que son protégé n'était pas de ces chiens qui hurlaient toutes les nuits pour des raisons inconnues. ~ Quelques jours plus tard… ~  
Kageyama observa l'être qui lui faisait face. Une tignasse rousse ingérable, des yeux couleur noisette remplis d'une lueur enfantine, un petit corps d'environ un mètre soixante qu'il semblait avoir su à le maîtriser enfin un minimum.

C'était son protégé, Shôyô. C'était apparemment le petit nom que lui avait donné son maître quand il l'avait adopté. C'était bon à savoir pour Kageyama qui commençait à se lasser de simplement le tutoyer.

Donc il observa Shôyô, ce petit être, jouer innocemment avec son ballon de volley. À le voir là, il avait vraiment l'air d'un chien jouant avec sa baballe... un bref échange de regard entre les deux jeunes hommes et le brun se retourna sur sa chaise roulante afin de reprendre ses exercices de japonais devant son bureau.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Shôyô hébergeait chez les Kageyama. Son avertissement du week-end dernier avait persuadé les parents du lycéen à relâcher un peu l'affaire mais, dès le début de la semaine qui suivit, ils entreprirent des recherches sans en prévenir le petit roux, tout en faisant promettre à leur fils de ne pas lui en toucher mot, quoiqu'il devait lui poser finement des questions pour faire avancer leurs investigations, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile car leur protégé devenait une véritable huître dès qu'on devenait insistant côté questions.

Leurs efforts s'avéraient faible, ils avaient avancé de quelque pouce mais l'identité des parents restaient malgré tout un mystère. Personne ne paraissait connaître ce jeune garçon roux qui s'appelait Shôyô. On en avait qui, grâce à des photos du garçon montrées un peu partout, disaient avoir aperçu ce garçon à tel endroit mais sans vraiment le connaître. Néanmoins, les Kageyama ne se décourageaient pas et poursuivaient leurs recherches. Côté informations, il semblerait qu'aucun petit garçon roux ne soit recherché dans la région ou dans tout le pays.

Shôyô quitta soudain le lit, oubliant son ballon dans un coin du matelas, et s'approcha de Kageyama.

\- J'veux mâchouiller, dit-il simplement.

Le brun rejeta à la fois de fatigue et d'exaspération sa tête en arrière, avant de plonger une main dans un tiroir et d'en sortir un crayon à papier.

\- Je commence à être en pénurie de crayons, grogna-t-il, lui tendant l'objet que l'autre saisit.

\- Pénuquoi?

\- ... laisse tomber.

L'autre n'insista pas plus et retourna tranquillement sur le lit. Il coinça le mince bout de bois entre les deux parties de sa mâchoire et commença à le mâchouiller. C'était devenu une habitude : le roux avait souvent envie de faire exercer ses dents et les premières fois, il mordillait le mobilier de la maison - on rejeta alors la faute sur des souris et le brun se demandait comment il pouvait apprécier ronger les meubles de sa maison – et lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de laisser tranquille le mobilier, c'était à ses affaires que le petit chien s'en était pris – il fut même surpris de voir qu'il avait mâchouillé un de ses devoirs, et Kageyama avait pensé que même en étant à moitié dans le vrai, son professeur ne risquait pas de le croire s'il sortait l'excuse du « mon chien a mangé mon devoir ». Puis Tobio avait trouvé un nouveau compromis beaucoup plus acceptable pour les deux parties, celui de s'en prendre uniquement à ses crayons vu qu'il en avait une collection de paquets et qu'il ne les utilisait presque jamais.

S'il y avait autre chose qu'il avait dû gérer, c'était sa garde. Kageyama était étudiant à Karasuno et en même temps membre du club de volley masculin de son lycée, il passait alors le plus clair de ses journée à l'école, tandis que ses parents occupaient des postes de travail. De ce fait, aucun n'était présent du matin jusqu'au soir - et hors de question de laisser à Shôyô la maison pendant tout ce temps. On le confiait alors tous les jours à la voisine de droite, une vieille femme à chats, qui s'était portée garante à le surveiller. Ça n'avait pas été facile car lorsqu'il sut qu'il allait être livré à une inconnue, qui plus est, maîtresse d'une douzaine de chats, il avait clamé haut et fort son refus. Mais au final, il avait consenti sous la demande très loin d'être négociable de Kageyama.

Ce dernier referma son cahier de japonais après avoir fichu un quart d'heure à ne rien faire. Il fit demi-tour sur son fauteuil et constata que Shôyô le regardait fixement. Son crayon auparavant en état, maintenant rongé de partout, reposait à ses côtés.

\- T'as fini? demanda le roux, calme.

\- Mmh, acquiesça le brun. Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça?

\- J'veux sortir.

\- Quoi, là maintenant?

Le roux dodelina de la tête et le brun gratta la sienne. Il avait tendance à penser que ce petit chien se comportait plus comme un petit prince que comme un chien. Néanmoins il consentit en se redressant et alla devant son placard, l'autre se levant à son tour du lit pour le rejoindre devant le meuble. Tobio en sortit une longue chemise blanche et noire et le pantalon qu'avait revêtit le rouquin lors de leur rencontre. Quand il y pense, il était peut-être judicieux de lui acheter quelques habits. Il n'allait pas définitivement porter ses vêtements à lui! Mais il ne pouvait pas en faire part à ses parents ; ils faisaient déjà bien assez en continuant de l'héberger. Mais peut-être, juste un ou deux vêtements ne coûteraient pas trop…

\- Tends les bras, lui ordonna le brun.

L'autre s'exécuta et il le dévêtit de sa chemise pour lui faire enfiler sa chemise. Puis il leva tour à tour une jambe et fut habillé de son pantalon et d'une paire de chaussures fermées. Ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir au rouquin mais il fallait au moins qu'il n'attire pas l'attention en marchant pieds nus dans la rue.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Shôyô tout excité n'attendit pas pour courir - et se prit une belle gamelle en route. Kageyama le réprimanda mais l'autre avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se dégourdir les pattes. Leur destination : le centre commercial.

Ce chapitre me laisse perplexe en toute honnêteté '-'

Chapitre 4 tout de suite !


	4. Chapitre 4

Alooors, je pense qu'il y a des fautes de frappe dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai trop la flemme d'aller vérifier... ~~ je m'excuse d'avance si ça pose des problèmes de lecture pour certains!

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 4**

Arpentant les galeries du centre commercial, le petit Shôyô ne cessait de faire virer sa tête de toute part, tant d'informations s'offraient à sa vue : l'édifice était tellement spacieux que même une centaine de personnes ne remplirait jamais assez l'espace. Il y avait une variété de boutiques colorées aux vitrines arborant des articles intéressants, sans compter un manège attirant beaucoup les yeux avec ses multitudes couleurs et jeux de lumières, et où des enfants y s'amusant paraissaient si ivres de joie.

Kageyama tenta de rattraper un Shôyô tout impatient qui refusait de lui obéir quand il lui sommait de rester calme.

\- Waouuh ! s'exclama-t-il sans cesser de sautiller comme une puce sur place. C'est génial ici Kageyama ! C'est génial ici !

Le concerné perdit sa mauvaise humeur pour faire ressortir de la surprise mêlée à de la curiosité. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait vu avec une telle expression de bonne humeur, même lorsqu'il mangeait un gros repas. Il sautillait comme un enfant, les bras gaiement déployés. En le voyant ainsi, le lycéen eut un sentiment étrange lui picotant la poitrine. Il n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait bien ou pas, ou alors entre les deux. Peu importe, il devait arrêter ce chien agité qui se donnait l'affiche en public – et qui tôt ou tard, risquerait de se prendre une gamelle agité pareillement avec son nouveau corps.

\- Hé ! chuchota Kageyama entre ses dents à moins d'un mètre du roux. Psst, Shôyô ! Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me files la honte…

\- Ça a l'air tellement génial ici ! répéta l'autre, irrécupérable. J'veux qu'on vienne ici tous les jours !

Non pas qu'il prenait plaisir à le démoraliser, mais Kageyama le coupa dans son exaltation pour l'emmener de force dans une boutique de vêtements en le tirant par le col. À l'intérieur il passa en revue les vêtements pour garçons, taille S bien-sûr, et choisit un T-shirt blanc avec pour motifs un ballon de volley survolant un filet. En ce qui concernait le bas, il opta pour un short noir plutôt pas mal. Au moment des essayages, Shôyô fut aidé de sa gentille nourrice, alias Tobio Kageyama, ce qui étonna un peu les employés de la boutique quand ils les virent entrer ensemble à l'intérieur de la cabine et ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter leur discussion quelque peu crue. Au final le brun put avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ses choix et pensa qu'il n'en avait pas fait de mauvais, et les trois vêtements passèrent à la caisse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour s'acheter un cornet de glace pour chacun et, comme on en attendait pas moins du petit rouquin, il s'en étala partout sur le bas de son visage.

\- Quel gamin, soupira l'autre, tu t'en es encore foutu partout !

\- Oh…

Un rapide coup de lèche tout autour de la bouche et l'affaire fut vite réglée. Ensuite il adressa à Kageyama un sourire lumineux qui rendit ce dernier perplexe.

Ils retrouvèrent l'extérieur un quart d'heure plus tard. Kageyama n'arrivait pas à cerner la situation : son protégé n'était tout simplement que bonne humeur depuis tout à l'heure, à un point qu'il était intenable et continuait de sourire et de sauter comme un débile jusqu'à la sortie du centre. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

\- Kageyama, Kageyamaaa ! Allons refaire un tour de ce manège ! Allez ! Allons refaire un tour ! Un tour !

Y avait de l'alcool dans son parfum de glace ou quoi ? songea le brun dont la situation commençait à le rendre nerveux. Et il fallait en plus qu'il lui rappelle ce moment de pure honte… qu'il ait fait avec lui du cheval carrousel ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser de manière tranchante comme il savait si bien le faire mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Voir Shôyô tout enclin à vouloir faire ce manège avec lui… c'est difficile à croire mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les jérémiades du roux et poursuivit sa route. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, il se serait fatigué…

Mais alors qu'ils étaient à un carrefour, Shôyô vit un chien à l'autre bout de la route et voulut se précipiter à sa rencontre… seulement le feu était au rouge pour les piétons. Il avait à peine franchi 30 centimètres à l'aveuglette que le brun l'arrêta à temps en le tirant brusquement à lui. Shôyô se cogna contre son torse et cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir pleinement. Son regard tomba sur des voitures filant à toute vitesse sur la chaussée, assez vite pour pouvoir assurer une mort certaine à quiconque traverserait la route en ce moment… il se sentit retourner de force et cette fois-ci ses yeux croisèrent ceux absolument rouge de colère de Kageyama.

\- Il faut que je te tienne en laisse maintenant?! s'emporta-t-il, la main retenant son poignet. Tu veux mourir ou quoi?! - … je suis désolé…

Le roux, touché, baissa la tête de honte. Les larmes ne perdirent pas leur temps à apparaître en surface sur son visage. Shôyô reconnaissait cette lueur dans le regard de Kageyama : c'était la même que celle qui reflétait celui de son maître quand il avait gaffé ce jour-là. Et par la suite, il s'était retrouvé dehors… Des passants s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer, intrigués. Kageyama fit un effort monstre pour reprendre son calme, son pouce et son index pressant l'arrête de son nez. Puis lorsqu'il sentit toute la tension passée, il reprit doucement leur route, tout en continuant de lui maintenir fermement le poignet. Le roux essaya quant à lui, de ne pas se laisser distraire, il ne supportait pas se faire gronder de la sorte encore plus qu'il ne supportait pas voir Kageyama lui hurler dessus. Ça lui rappelait sa dispute avec son maître avant qu'il ne le chasse de chez lui.

Tobio voyait bien tous les efforts que fournissait son petit chien et il s'arrêta alors pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- … écoute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Mais comprends-moi, j'ai eu peur.

Puis il proposa qu'il fasse un petit tour au parc, au moins, il y aurait de quoi pour changer ses idées. Et en effet, une fois arrivé au parc, Kageyama qui était assis sur un banc, observa Shôyô courir d'un air joyeux en compagnie d'un chien et de deux gamins, à croire qu'ils étaient déjà devenus amis. Et par moment, subitement, ses réflexes d'animal refaisaient surface et il se positionnait à quatre pattes – remuant parfois son popotin avec gaieté – et sautait en cercle en harmonie avec l'autre chien, accompagné également par les deux enfants qui prenaient plaisir à les imiter. Tobio pensa qu'ils avaient bien fait d'avoir fait un détour par ici, étrangement Shôyô semblait être dans son élément. Il revint d'ailleurs vers lui, très essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, le bout de sa langue exhibée sur le côté et coincée légèrement entre ses dents.

\- Ça va? s'enquit le lycéen. Tu t'es bien amusé? On peut rentrer maintenant?

\- Je... oui.

Voyant qu'il semblait vraiment fatigué, Kageyama préféra tout de même attendre quelque temps avant qu'ils ne rebroussent chemin chez eux, où un festin attendait.

Pour clore cette soirée au club de volley les membres de l'équipe masculine de Karasuno firent un petit match entre eux. Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'était bien le fait que Kageyama semblait être particulièrement rageur ce jour-là. Au début, on pouvait penser qu'il se donnait à fond pendant le match parce qu'avide de victoire, mais bientôt on comprit qu'il cherchait à se défouler. Et quand il se retrouvait au service, c'était presque un moment de tension pour les membres de l'équipe adverse… À la fin, le capitaine de l'équipe s'approcha de lui.

\- Hé, Kageyama…

\- Oui ?! tonna le susnommé en se retournant, ce qui boucha un coin à Daichi en même temps que les autres membres du club.

\- Heu… tout va bien ? - Ouais, tout va bien !

Le capitaine insista encore mais l'autre nia sa mauvaise humeur comme un entêté. Le fait est pourtant qu'il était bel et bien nerveux, et pour une bonne raison : il avait fallu qu'il fasse sa toilette à son petit chien car ce dernier avait eu la bonne idée de jouer chez la voisine qui le gardait en se roulant à cœur joie sur les fleurs de son jardin et, par conséquent, de se salir les cheveux, et aussi d'avoir gâché le parterre de fleurs de la pauvre madame Tachibana. Autant dire que le brun avait passé une soirée d'enfer…

Dans la chambre, Shôyô se rapprocha de Kageyama et renifla son corps, surprenant fortement le brun.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Je sens de la bouffe... juste là, dit-il en accolant avec avidité son nez contre sa poche de pantalon. Kageyama fut extrêmement gêné et le repoussa sans douceur loin de lui.

\- Ouais et alors?

\- J'veux!

\- Tu viens juste de manger!

\- J'ai encore faim! cria-t-il en plongeant de force sa main dans sa poche.

\- C'est pas possible!

Kageyama retira sans douceur sa main.

\- Retourne au lit, j'ai besoin de, de… réviser dans le calme!

Le roux s'exécuta, bien que très déçu. Il s'assit sur le matelas mais ne quitta pas des yeux le brun, qui était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il s'assit lui, sur son fauteuil et sortit de son sac ses livres et ses cahiers qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Puis il sortit la fameuse barre chocolatée de sa poche et sentit que le regard perçant du roux suivait des yeux ses mouvements. Il trouva ça curieux et rangea la barre dans sa poche, et les deux paires d'yeux virèrent en bas. Puis il ressortit et rangea de nouveau. C'était intriguant de voir à quel point il était concentré sur sa barre de chocolat! Il ressortit une dernière fois sa barre et fit de grands mouvement avec son bras, comme des montagne russes, et sa tête bougea dans tous les sens en même temps que ses yeux jusqu'à retomber en arrière sur le lit à force de bougeotte. Kageyama se retint de rire lorsqu'il perçut le roux bouger de sa place pour descendre du lit.

\- Pas bouger! s'exclama-t-il, et le roux s'exécuta docilement, continuant de fixer la bouffe dans sa main levée au dessus de sa tête. Et retourne-toi!

Et le petit rouquin se retourna. Pour se distraire encore plus, Tobio fit bouger de nouveau sa main de tous les côtés, mais vit juste l'autre frissonner sans désobéir à son ordre. Chose qu'il ne trouva pas tellement amusant, alors il commença à déballer. Et là, le roux, en entendant le bruit, tourna vivement la tête de son côté avant de se raviser, les joues rougies par la honte. Kageyama fronça les sourcils, et continua à déballer. Il le fit lentement, très lentement, trouvant là un minimum de plaisir à le voir tressaillir, l'irrésistible envie de regarder lui titillant l'esprit. Puis lorsque la barre fut - enfin - mise à nue, il se leva pour jeter l'emballage, Shôyô se retournant pour l'observer, ayant sûrement cru que Kageyama allait lui en donner un bout. Ce dernier se marra intérieurement de voir le visage du petit chien tout rouge. Il retourna à sa place et avança la barre devant sa bouche. Il enfourna un quart.

\- Mmh, fit-il et le roux se retourna pour de bon et l'observa savourer.

Kageyama ne le réprimanda pas cette fois et mangea devant lui un autre quart, appréciant la vue d'un Shôyô a la fois obnubilé et ayant l'air de souffrir le martyre. Il ne restait plus qu'une partie à manger.

\- Mmh…

Le roux n'en pouvant plus, se jeta sur le brun, qui, ayant senti le coup venir, leva haut son bras tandis que son autre libre tenait à distance le roux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? lui demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Q-quoi?

\- C'est quoi la formule magique.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Prends-moi pour une bille. Tu l'as utilisé y a pas longtemps.

\- Si tu veux pas manger ce dernier bout, laisse-le moi Kageyama!

\- Ce n'est pas « la formule ». C'est « s'il te plaît ». Dis-le.

\- ... s'il te plaît!

\- S'il te plaît qui?

\- S'il te plaîît... Kageyamaaa!

Il lui enfourna alors brusquement le bout en bouche, et Hinata le mangea goulûment. Kageyama explosa subitement de rire, il s'était contenu tout ce temps. C'était drôle à quel point il se transformait en toutou soumis et obéissant pour juste un p'tit bout de barre chocolatée!

Ayant fini sa barre, le roux resta debout devant le brun, la tête chauffée au fer rouge à l'entente de son rire.

\- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle!

\- Désolé mais... c'est plus fort... que moi!

\- T'es méchant! J'ai bien vu que tu te fichais de moi! fit-il en tentant de le mordre au bras, mais Kageyama déplaça sa chaise roulante vers la droite.

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'autre sans vraiment le paraître. Maintenant, tu me laisses au calme, j'ai plus de barres sur moi.

Il se retourna, alors que le roux lui le fixait avec irritation. Il alla sur le lit et se coucha sur le dos, ne supportant pas la vue du brun qu'il trouvait vraiment sadique. Il fallut une demi-heure avant qu'il ne succombe de fatigue. Kageyama se plaça devant son lit et détailla le petit Shôyô qui dormait comme un loir. Il prit soudain le drap et enveloppa son protégé avec. Ce dernier renifla légèrement mais continuait de dormir. Quelques instants plus tard, Kageyama le rejoignit sur le lit pour y dormir à son tour.

Tadaaaaam ! Kageyama devient un peu trop mou comme de la guimauve ici mais bon… si mon génie l'a souhaité ainsi XD

À bientôt pour d'autres chapitres !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hallo hier !

À partir d'ici, les choses vont enfin devenir un peu sérieuses (la drôlerie ça passe, mais il faut aussi le côté dramatique de l'histoire •~•). On se concentrera sur les origines de Shôyô !

Je pense intégrer un peu plus les autres personnages de la série aux chapitres qui suivent (d'accord pour le Kagehina à fond mais faut pas exagérer ~_~) et la secte de chats viendra bel et bien ! XD

Also, gute Lektüre !

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 5**

Kageyama émergea petit à petit de son songe. Son esprit demeurait encore lourd, il ne ressentit que tardivement un poids lourd faire obstacle à son thorax de se soulever correctement. Puis revenu complètement à lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. Quelque chose d'inerte reposait de travers sur lui… ses yeux s'aventurèrent lentement plus bas et se stoppèrent sur le rouquin qui dormait paisiblement, affalé sur le ventre du plus grand toute à son aise. Le brun sentit immédiatement la moutarde lui venir au nez mais maîtrisa malgré tout son irritation.

Il tendit une main et attrapa de main ferme le cuir chevelu du roux et tira non sans brutalité dessus, ce qui éveilla avec sursaut la pauvre victime. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, elle se figea finalement sur celle de Kageyama qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Le brun profita de son attention. En un murmure où ses mots furent consciencieusement détachés – mais également parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer :

\- Dégage… tout d'suite… de moi.

Dits sur un ton sans réplique et clairement menaçant. Autant dire que le roux saisit l'ampleur de la situation après son brusque réveil et se redresse sur ses genoux, permettant ainsi à l'autre de reprendre son souffle. Puis plus prudent, il se décide à descendre du lit.

\- Toute façon, t'es même pas confortable, marmonna le chien dans sa barbe en marchant à quatre pattes vers le bord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Kageyama avant d'émettre un franc hurlement qui surprit le petit chien à tel point qu'il fit une cabriole en avant et heurta lourdement le sol de la pièce.

Des bruits de pas provenant sûrement des escaliers se firent entendre avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à la volée, dévoilant les Kageyama en alerte.

\- Tobio, que se passe-t-il ?!…

C'est ainsi que la mère de Kageyama fit un peu plus attention à la scène en face d'elle : Shôyô au sol et à quatre pattes, se massant doucement les fesses sans se rendre compte de la présence des deux adultes. Leur fils les deux mains plaquées contre son entre-jambe, la tête rejetée en arrière où l'on pouvait voir qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure. Lui aussi ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que ses parents se trouvaient au seuil de l'entrée. Finalement, le rouquin vira la tête vers son hôte lycéen.

\- Méchant ! Tu m'as fait super mal, là ! aboya-t-il.

Le brun lui retourna son regard noir et d'une voix tremblante et anormalement aiguë :

\- … la faute à qui ?

Et les deux se mirent à grogner fortement, montrant les crocs comme deux vraies bêtes sauvage en conflit. Ils auraient eu des poils, il se seraient sans aucun doute hérissé en une myriade d'épines. Un toussotement de la part de Kageyama – le plus vieux – et les deux bêtes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Le visage de Tobio perdit de son agressivité et laissa place à l'étonnement. Il retira doucement mais surtout délicatement ses main de son pantalon, tout en resserrant tout de même les cuisses. De son côté, Shôyô continua ses caresses sur son postérieur sans gêne. Les deux parents Kageyama le dévisagèrent confus avant tourner leur attention vers leurs fils.

\- Tu… nous expliques ? fit la mère en pointant ses deux pouces vers le couloir, proposons alors de sortir tous – excepté Shôyô – de la pièce

Assis dans le salon, Tobio faisait reposer ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en dévisageait ses deux parents qui eux, occupaient l'espace du canapé juste en face de lui. Autant dire qu'ils avaient pleine vue sur la moindre de ses hésitations, mouvements de panique ou tics. Mais il ne stressait, il n'y avait pas de quoi d'ailleurs. Ses parents l'écouteraient attentivement, hochant de façon conciliante la tête par moment, puis concluraient l'affaire sur un bon dîner.

\- Avant toute chose fiston, sache que nous ne verrons jamais d'un trop grand mauvais œil tes actes. Nous savons que tu es un garçon réfléchit et qui sait quand ce qu'il fait n'est pas bien. Mais garde en tête que nous sommes toujours derrière toi pour te guider.

Quoi ?

\- Ton père a raison mon coeur, nous sommes tes parents et nous sommes là pour te soutenir. Si tu as besoin d'être guidé…

\- Attendez… les interrompit Kageyama, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard complice, leurs fils ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé, dit gentiment la mère.

\- C'est simple. Le petit dormait sur moi alors je lui ai ordonné de se lever. Ce qu'il a fait, mais… il a voulu descendre du lit à quatre pattes et… son genoux… s'est écrasé… là.

Un tressaillement le parcourut, rien que d'en parler il ressentait la douleur plus vive que jamais lui tenailler l'intérieur des cuisses. Mais il réprima l'envie de se toucher devant ses géniteurs. Sa petite explication qu'il pensait toute simple eut cependant un effet auquel il ne s'attendait pas sur ses parents. Une main sur le cœur, ils paraissaient immensément soulagés – il perçut même sa mère souffler un silencieux remerciement à Dieu. Il passa les visages à tour de rôle, ses deux sourcils s'étaient arqués comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

\- Attends encore un peu mon chéri, le retint madame Kageyama. On voulait aussi t'en parler depuis… de Shôyô. As-tu eu de nouvelles informations concernant sa famille ?

\- Non.

En fait si. Sa famille était composée de chiens mais même avec ça, ce n'était pas sûre qu'ils retrouvent leur piste. La femme brune poussa un soupir de fatigue.

\- Que va-t-on faire de lui… ça fait des jours et des jours et rien n'avance concrètement. Il n'est pas notre enfant, il a une famille, on doit le lui ramener. J'imagine ses parents morts d'inquiétude…

\- Je doute, intervint le père, si ses parents s'inquiétaient tant pour lui, ça ferait depuis longtemps qu'il y aurait eu aux infos la disparition d'un enfant. Hors ils n'en signalent pas, même dans les journaux.

Tout ça n'avait pas pour but d'apaiser l'humeur de la pauvre femme. Kageyama posa le pour et le contre la situation. Il avait envie d'aider ses parents à progresser.

\- Shôyô… m'a dit hier qu'il avait un chien.

\- Mais… pourquoi ne nous l'avais-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Même si elle paraît anodine, c'est une information qui peut servir ! Comment l'est-il, son chien ?

\- Ça, j'en sais rien… chuchota le brun, pensif.

\- Pense à le lui demander mon chéri, ça peut peut-être aider !

Le brun retrouva sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses parents avaient raison. Tout ça ne pouvait plus durer, le roux devait retrouver ses parents. Il en valait de son équilibre mentale et de sa sécurité physique. Si l'on prenait en compte le fait que son petit protégé était un chien, chercher aux infos la moindre indication de la disparition d'un enfant ne servirait à rien. Non, il fallait plutôt se rediriger sur les affiches de chien perdus où à vendre que l'on pouvait retrouver un peu partout en ville accrochées aux murs. Le tout était de savoir maintenant de quelle race était Shôyô.

En parlant du loup – ou du chien – il était de nouveau couché sur le matelas, sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps. Il faisait penser à une espèce d'épaisse pâte toute molle étalée sur le lit. L'enfant semblait être vidé de toute son énergie, comme c'était souvent le cas à la fin de chaque journée qu'il rendait un peu plus tumultueuse dans la vie du brun. Mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était qu'en façade :

\- Le dîner est prêt…

Et voilà l'autre qui se lève précipitamment comme un ressort avant de sauter du lit et de se hâter à l'extérieur en pressant sans cesse à Kageyama d'en faire autant. Le revoilà, le Shôyô intenable et bruyant. Il sautillait comme une puce, son t-shirt se levant avec souplesse au rythme de ses sauts pleins de joie et dévoilant son torse mince et légèrement musclé. Sa coiffure était on ne peut plus en bataille et les courtes mèches à l'avant chatouillaient son front. Avec un tel spécimen, Kageyama comprenait le geste de son maître, Hinata. En y repensant… il aurait peut-être bien fait de communiquer également cet indice à ses parents… quoique.

Parti pourtant d'un pas si précipité, le roux s'arrêta une fois devant la première marche de l'escalier. Le brun le dépassa sans se soucier de son hésitation et descendit les marches avec une telle aisance qu'il avançait vite. Le feu afflua aux joues de Shôyô, il était hors de question que Kageyama le nargue ainsi et entre en premier à la cuisine avec tous ces plats à sa merci !

\- Hé ! cria-t-il en descendant toutes les deux marches prudemment. Kageyama ! Attends-moi !

On était samedi. Et samedi était un jour de détente. Enfin, quand on ne vivait pas avec un chien devenu comme par enchantement humain et qui passe son temps à vous pourrir le quotidien et, qui plus est, quand ses parents n pas décidaient pas de lui faire un sale coup en l'abandonnant seul toute une journée avec ce chien pour des affaires personnelles. C'était pour cela que Kageyama profitait à fond son entraînement de volley. En quelques semaines il avait réussi à se faire une place dans son équipe, sa facette de Roi tyrannique se dissipait peu à peu et il parvenait à coopérer avec les membres presque à la perfection. Fini le maniaque de la victoire à en crier des ordres sur ses coéquipiers comme de vulgaires serviteurs. Et il n'avait pas eu à avoir recours d'autres moyens tels que à l'acupuncture ou la méditation transcendantale.

À présent, la réalité le rattrapait, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui…

Il posa ses baskets sur le doux paillasson rose, qui y cachèrent l'inscription finement tracée « I love cats », « love » représenté avec un gros cœur. Ayant sonné trois fois, on ouvrit enfin la porte. La voisine se tint dans sa robe de soie blanche et ses pantoufles, le visage accueillant. Derrière elle une myriade de miaulements désordonnés régnait dans le salon. Kageyama eut un frisson en pensant à tous ces chats, comment madame Tachibana arrivait à s'en sortir ? Il a déjà du mal à traiter son ingérable tornade rousse venue de nulle part. Et elle avait depuis un moment à prendre soin de ses chats en plus de la tornade. D'ailleurs pour l'incident avec le parterre de fleurs, elle n'en a pas tenu rigueur à Shôyô, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un garçon victime d'hyperactivité.

\- Où est le p'tit ? demanda le lycéen.

\- Oh il doit être quelque part derrière la maison.

Il contourna alors la maison. Il aperçut effectivement son petit chien complètement étendu sur l'herbe sur le dos. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, il ne se releva pas néanmoins, préférant continuer de sentir l'herbe grasse sous lui et se laisser pantelant tout contre.

\- Hep ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lever ?

\- J'ai pas envie de me lever.

\- Tu recommences avec tes jérémiades. Quoi, tu aimes maintenant passer ton temps ici ? Si tu veux on te laissera à la dame à chats pour toujours.

\- C'est pas ça. Fiches-moi la paix !

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent. Pourquoi était-il aussi violent ? Que s'était-il encore passé ? Le roux refusait obstinément de regarder Kageyama, et aussi d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le plus grand s'avança alors jusqu'à lui. Il fut assez proche pour pouvoir lui flanquer un beau coup de pied dans les côtes. Le roux ne broncha pas à la sensation de la pointe de ses basket contre ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui.

\- Y a rien à dire. Et laisses-moi tranquille.

\- Donc tu veux sérieusement plus bouger ?

\- Oui.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Tobio après courte réflexion s'empara du mince bras du roux et l'obligea à se redresser. Mais l'autre s'agita comme un dingue en ne cessant de hurler au brun de le lâcher.

\- Bon sang, tu me fais la gueule ?! cria-t-il en parvenant à le tirer de sa place de force.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je veux pas bouger !

\- Mes parents vont se poser des questions en rentrant si je ne t'ai pas ramené ! Et eux-mêmes viendront te ramasser après !

Leur raffut attira l'attention de la voisine qui apparut en trombe dans le jardin. Elle tenta de calmer le jeu mais les deux enfants ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

\- Je me débattrai comme maintenant ! rétorqua le chien tandis qu'un borborygme s'échappa de son estomac.

\- Tu me casses les oreilles ! Rentrons à la maison, tu pourras manger de quoi grignoter !

\- T'es pas mon maître pour me donner des ordres ! Et ce n'est pas chez moi là-bas !

Soudain, l'agitation se tut. Madame Tachibana ne pouvait que sentir la tension dans l'air, presque dans sa chair. Le regard sombre, le brun observa le roux complètement dément, qui le toisait d'un air méchant. Leur respiration s'était accélérée et ils suaient à grosses gouttes. Tobio était sûr qu'auparavant il l'aurait mordu depuis. Mais il ne le fit pas. Kageyama relâcha tout doucement son bras où la marque de la pression qu'il avait exercée était encore visible. Peu à peu, le roux reprenait son calme et la flamme dans ses yeux finit par s'éteindre. Madame Tachibana choisit ce moment pour les séparer de ses deux bras.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous disputiez comme ça ?! éleva-t-elle la voix à son tour.

Il posèrent presque au même moment leur verre tout juste vide d'eau. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de la voisine à chats, à se perdre profondément dans leur pensées sans s'adresser la parole. Même si Kageyama ne se sentait franchement pas à l'aise avec tous ces chats qui l'encerclaient et qui sentaient un parfum qu'il n'appréciait pas. La dispute de tout à l'heure leur faisait encore à tous écho, y compris pour madame Tachibana dont l'esprit était ébranlé. Aucun des deux garçon ne lui avaient raconté leur version des faits. Au lieu de cela, ils préféraient rester muets comme des carpes.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas caresser un de mes chats ? s'enquit-elle au pas de la porte, un chat dans ses bras. Ça apaise beaucoup.

\- Non merci, répondit avec calme le lycéen. Il va falloir vite qu'on rentre.

\- Très bien… ne vous excitez pas trop en rentrant par pitié !

La porte se referma avec hésitation sur ces derniers mots. Kageyama fit volte-face et s'aperçut que Shôyô attendait déjà devant la clôture, dos à lui. Il ne savait pas encore s'en sortir avec le système d'ouverture des clôtures contrairement à celui tout simple des portes. Il le rejoignit et, sans s'accorder un seul regard ou échange, ils prirent route pour la maison juste toute proche.

À votre avis, quelle était la race de Shôyô ? bon d'accord, j'essaye de détourner l'attention sur cette fin de chapitre très différente des précédentes… j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger par la suite ! (oui oui, même l'auteure s'en souci) La réaction soudaine de Shôyô trouvera sûrement son explication dans le prochain chapitre ~_~

À plus !


	6. Chapitre 6

Konnichiwa mina ! Gomen gomen X( Ce chapitre était censé paraître bien plus tôt, mais la vie… T^T Je vous offre pour la peine deux chapitres ce soir!

On se retrouve plus bas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 6**

Devant la porte d'entrée, Tobio plongea une main lasse dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en ressortit son trousseau de clés et inséra dans la serrure celle de la porte, avant de tourner deux fois. Le passage céda, le brun entra et attendit que Shôyô en ait fait autant pour la verrouiller. Ses yeux à l'allure scrutatrice suivirent sa silhouette menue se diriger rapidement vers l'étage. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était encore passé par l'esprit de cette tête de mule. Kageyama se gratta la tête, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tergiverser sur ce genre de chose, sur sa relation avec ce chien. Mais ça l'affectait pourtant, quelque part.

Il alla dans la cuisine où il trouva sur la table des plats emballés dans du film alimentaire, sûrement cuisinés avec douce attention par sa mère, pour Shôyô et lui. Il les ignora toutefois et se dirigea vers le frigo, d'où il sortit une brique de lait frais. Choisissant un mug et un bol, il y versa le lait en remplissant suffisamment le bol de plus du liquide laiteux, avant de refaire séjourner la brique au frais. Puis, ouvrant un placard, il sortit un paquet de biscuits au beurre - ceux en forme de têtes de chats à grosses joues - dont il en piqua deux. Kageyama abandonna sa cuisine, les biscuits et les deux récipients en mains, pour se rendre à son tour à l'étage.

Il abaissa lentement la poignée de sa porte avec son coude, poussa la porte et tomba sur un Shôyô… déprimé. Il s'était recroquevillé sur son flanc sur le lit du brun. Un gros coussin traînait sur sa hanche. Un instant, il lança un coup d'œil furtif vers le brun puis vers le bol de lait. Ses joues, imbibées de petites larmes, avaient pris une teinte rosée, Kageyama s'en était aperçut. Malgré la détresse plus que visible de Shôyô, il était certain qu'aucune discussion ne s'engagerait dans ces conditions. Il l'interpella toutefois. Le roux feignit l'ignorance. La tâche risquait d'être facile on dirait…

\- J'ai apporté du lait et des biscuits, tenta Kageyama qui s'avança vers le lit.

En peu de temps, Kageyama avait retenu quelques petites choses sur les goûts de son protégé. Comme le fait qu'il était plus lait demi-écrémé, ou que manger des biscuits ayant la forme de têtes de chats lui donnait l'impression de dominer ces boules de poils, même s'il sortait toujours une grimace de dégoût avant de les engouffrer comme un lion devant son morceau de viande.

\- Merci, mais j'en veux pas, répondit Shôyô, le timbre faible.

\- Hum… très bien. Je les laisse sur la table, au cas où.

C'était réellement la pire discussion qu'il avait avec lui. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de courts échanges et que cela le dérangeait, mais cette froideur et ce silence, compte tenu de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, Kageyama aurait franchement voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait ! Il passait sa puberté ou quoi ? Kageyama se doutait très bien que s'il insistait là-dessus, ça allait repartir dans une dispute et il préférait plutôt éviter d'en arriver là. Autant laisser le temps effacer cette histoire et tout reprendrait son cours normal. Tout en observant le petit chien, Tobio but sa tasse de lait. Ensuite il prit son ballon de volley sous son bras et sortit de la pièce.

Dehors, le vent s'accordait à merveille avec l'état de son cœur, presque froid. On était pourtant encore à trois mois de l'hiver. Quoi qu'il en soit, le cœur du volleyeur s'était refroidi. Il le sentait, ou du moins, se doutait que quelque chose avait changé.

Le silence du quartier accompagna sa solitude. Son regard plongea sur le ballon entre ses mains. Il jongla un peu avec avant de le lancer haut dans le ciel, et de le renvoyer plusieurs fois de suite au-dessus de sa tête.

\- S'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, très bien, dit-il fermement. C'est son choix.

Il s'arrêta dans ses réceptions pour examiner de nouveau son ballon.

\- De mon côté, je ne dois pas me laisser perturber par ce genre de détail.

Il pensait au grand match qui l'attendait avec son équipe, celui l'opposant à Aobajosai. C'était la principale idée qui l'animait dans ces qualifications depuis leur dernière confrontation en match amical. Il avait songé à quel point Oikawa, le passeur titulaire de l'équipe, aurait pu faire voir aisément les couleurs de la défaite à Karasuno s'il n'était pas intervenu que vers la fin du match. Des bribes de souvenirs de son passé à s'entraîner à ses côtés lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant il allait prouver qu'il le surpassait, lui le maître, son sempai. Il avait meilleure préoccupation que de songer aux caprices de ce chien.

À son retour dans la chambre, il constata que Shôyô avait finit par s'endormir, toujours en position fœtus sur le matelas. Il constata aussi que le lait avait été vidé et que les biscuits avaient disparu de la table. Comme on le disait, il y avait des habitudes qui ne changeraient jamais. Tobio s'empara du bol et descendit lui faire un brin de vaisselle.

Le temps passa mais ne démêla toutefois rien. Le lycéen et son petit chien apparaissaient encore en froid. A force, les parents du premier ne pouvaient que s'en rendre compte. D'ordinaire, les deux garçons étaient quasi-inséparables, à l'image du poussin suivant de près la poule qu'il considérait comme sa mère : Shôyô voyait Kageyama comme un repère. Mais ces temps-ci, chacun allait de son côté, il n'y avait que pour les bains ou l'habillage du roux que ces deux-là restaient ensemble. Les deux revêtaient un masque d'indifférence dès qu'il s'agissait de l'un l'autre, comme de parfaits étrangers, alors que cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils vivaient en commun dans cette maison.

\- Tobio, tu n'as rien à nous raconter ? demanda un soir sa mère, l'ayant cueilli au vol pendant qu'il revenait de la sortie des poubelles.

\- Hum ? Concernant quoi, maman ?

\- Eh bien, sur toi… et Shôyô.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du brun.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Tobio. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va plus depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé ? J'ai essayé de discuter avec le petit Shôyô et lui aussi m'a sorti la même réponse que toi.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors tu devrais nous croire. Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé, je ne fais que suivre.

\- Chéri…

\- Maman, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Il faut que j'aille préparer mon sac. Demain est un jour très important pour moi.

\- Je sais, les qualifications pour ton championnat. D'accord mon sucre, mais j'espère de tout cœur que la situation s'améliorera. Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir - ni à ton père - de vous voir ainsi, au contraire ça nous rend très inquiets. Il y a une semaine vous étiez si attachés l'un à l'autre et maintenant, vous paraissez si éloignés…

\- Maman, la coupa Kageyama avant de poursuivre sur un ton froid, tu sais que Shôyô ne fait pas partie de la famille ? À t'entendre on croirait que tu le considères comme mon petit-frère auquel je dois m'habituer…

\- Ce n'est pas la question Tobio, reprit sèchement sa mère, offusquée par ses propos. Il est normal que je souhaite que vous ayez une bonne relation, toi et Shôyô. Et il n'est plus maintenant un total étranger comme tu t'entêterais à le croire. C'est vrai que je le vois comme un second fils, ton cadet, mais simplement parce que c'est toi qui l'a recueilli ! Tu l'as nourri, tu lui as trouvé un chaleureux foyer dans lequel passer plusieurs nuits le temps qu'il retrouve sa véritable famille, tu n'as fait que de prendre soin de lui ! Comme un frère agirait avec son autre frère. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te débarrasser de lui sans ménagement depuis le début, ou le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de considérer Shôyô comme un inconnu dans cette maison !

Après ce monologue énergique, elle chercha à reprendre son calme. Le brun demeura muet, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Je suis désolé maman, parvint-il finalement à dire d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Excuse-moi de m'être emportée ainsi, je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude. Mais je te demande juste de briser cette barrière que vous vous êtes dressée tous les deux, rien de plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous fait plus de mal que de bien que vous voulez vous en convaincre… bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- … hm, bonne nuit.

Il abandonna sa mère, l'esprit tourmenté. On peut dire qu'elle savait toucher là où il fallait pour l'ébranler… une réconciliation ? Lequel des deux tentera le premier pas ? Lui ? Alors que l'origine du problème lui était inconnu ? Quoique, ça n'était pas si compliqué en somme. Il aurait juste à raconter la peine que vivaient ses parents au petit et à lui de savoir ce qu'il avait à faire par la suite.

À peine Tobio se retrouvait-il devant les marches menant à l'étage qu'il sentit une main grande et chaude agripper son épaule. Le visage du brun se tordit en une grimace tandis qu'une veine palpita au-dessus de sa tempe.

\- Ahem, fit le père de Tobio pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Papa, je viens juste d'en parler avec maman à la cuisine, devança le fils d'un ton lasse. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Maintenant je suis très fatigué et j'aimerais aller dormir.

\- A-ah vraiment ? … oh, eh bien, réfléchis bien à ce qu'a pu tout te dire ta mère ! Votre froideur à vous deux déteint sur l'atmosphère de cette maison, ta mère et moi perdons le sourire chaque fois que ça arrive. J'ai bien tenter une amorce avec le p'tit Shôyô, mais il noie toujours le poisson. Essaye juste de discuter avec lui, peut-être t'écoutera-t-il. Allez, bonne nuit champion!

Kageyama alla dans sa chambre après s'être brossé les dents sous la douche. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il discernait tout de même des formes noires dans l'espace. Il évita ainsi de piétiner le rouquin qui dormait au sol sur son futon. Il s'arrêta en revanche devant lui. Il s'accroupit et étudia le petit visage endormi, le sien à quelques centimètres. Shôyô reposait sur le dos, les bras ridiculement repliés sur les côtés.

\- Tu me causes vraiment trop de soucis, tu sais, murmura le brun.

L'endormi renifla légèrement avant de se tourner sur le côté. Dans l'action, son coude failli heurter le nez que Kageyama qui eut le temps d'éloigner son visage. Le mieux pour lui était de vite retrouver son lit avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive et ne le dissuade de réveiller l'autre en sursaut.

\- Regardez ! Ça ne serait pas Tobio Kageyama, l'ancien joueur du collège Kitagawa Daichi ?

\- Celui qu'on appelle le Roi du terrain ?

Le concerné les fusilla du regard. Les chuchotements moururent presque aussitôt, laissant des visages effrayés s'abstenir de tout autre commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait largement dépassés.

\- Kageyama, évite de regarder les gens de manière aussi dure, recommanda Sugawara après un soupir. Ça ne te donne pas une bonne image.

\- Regardez ce géant ! firent d'autres en observant Azumane. Il a trop une tête de délinquant…

Au sus-nommé de tendre l'oreille…

\- On raconte qu'il a plusieurs fois racketté les élèves de petites classes et qu'il s'était même fait renvoyé pendant une semaine pour ça!

Tressaillement d'épaules...

\- Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait envoyé un élève à l'hôpital récemment et que ça serait pas la première fois qu'il le fait !

Ce fut celle de trop pour Azumane qui fit face aux chuchoteurs.

\- Mais non, pas du tout… voulut-il se justifier mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de les effrayer encore plus et ils fuirent.

\- Azumane, ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer, tu intimides naturellement par ta taille, réconforta Sawamura en tapotant son épaule.

\- A… ah, fit l'As, les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Nishinoya et Tanaka avançaient en rôdant tout autour de Shimizu, leur manager, chacun dardant d'un regard intimidant toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir, qui choisirent judicieusement de ne pas croiser leur regard, ou encore mieux, de ne pas attarder le leur sur la belle silhouette de la brune.

\- Rien à signaler ici, murmura Nishinoya en mode radar, et de ton côté, Tanaka ?

\- Rien du mien non plus, Nishinoya, répondit avec sérieux son comparse.

\- Tu vois Shimizu ! Tu peux compter sur nous pour te protéger des autres garçons !

\- Mais vous allez tous donc arrêter d'intimider tout le monde ici ! s'énerva Sawamura.

Après avoir corrigé comme il se doit ses deux coéquipiers agités, Sawamura qui ouvrait la marche, entra le premier dans le gymnase où se jouerait leur place pour le championnat national. Et ce que virent les autres en entrant à leur tour ne les laissa pas indifférent. C'était un gymnase assez large pour avoir englobé deux terrains de volley et des gradins. Ces derniers étaient en grande partie remplis de supporters énergiques, équipés de banderoles et de mégaphones au nom de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient. Enfin, du côté de Karasuno, les supporters se comptaient. Il n' y avait que les trois seniors qu'ils avaient affrontés une fois, pour venir les encourager.

Sur les terrains s'échauffaient avec sérieux certaines équipes, certainement celles qui s'affronteraient en matinée. Aucun ne prenait ses qualifications comme déjà acquis, c'était une attitude qui méritait le respect. En les voyant, les Karasuno se sentirent gonflés à bloc pour donner eux aussi tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Leurs efforts payèrent car ils gagnèrent leurs deux premiers matches de la journée, en repartant avec un sentiment de fierté après avoir battu Datekôgyô, dit le « Mur de Fer ». Le lendemain ils revinrent cette fois-ci pour faire face à l'un de leurs plus grands défis, vaincre Aobajosai. Il ne faisait pas de doute que Aobajosai et Karasuno se retrouveraient en face-à-face. Si les corbeaux perdaient face à eux, ils seraient mis « out » des qualifications. C'est pourquoi il était primordial de ne pas leur laisser la victoire.

Juste après avoir gagné un match et ainsi, avant celui l'opposant à Karasuno, Oikawa traversa le terrain, allant à la rencontre de Kageyama.

\- Coucou, Kageyama ! fit-il d'un air tout guilleret. Voilà que l'on va de nouveau jouer chacun derrière le filet !

\- Si tu n'as rien de judicieux à me dire, tu peux partir retrouver ton côté du terrain, rétorqua l'autre calmement.

\- Quel manque d'amabilité ! Mais c'est ça qui te rend si « Kageyama »… eh bien, si ! Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer…

Il manipula un instant son téléphone qu'il avait amené avec lui. Sur son visage s'esquissa un sourire sournois avant qu'il n'expose son écran devant le Karasuno.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Le cœur du brun eut un raté tandis que son visage se figea. D'où… tenait-il cette photo ? Ce cliché-souvenir de son merveilleux moment passé sur le cheval carrousel...

\- C'est qui ce p'tit ? Il faut qu'on le félicite, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand et sombre Kageyama dont tout le monde parle ferait ce tour de manège !

\- C'est un garçon qu'on a hébergé chez nous le temps de trouver ses vrais parents, avoua l'autre plutôt que d'aggraver son cas en faisant des cachotteries. Si tu penses pouvoir me déstabiliser avec ce genre de tour, ça ne marche pas.

Ou du moins, pas complètement.

\- Très bien, très bien, Kageyama. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon rival. Tu ferais alors mieux de t'y mettre à fond, si tu ne veux pas le décevoir.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un coup de menton, le regard rivé sur quelque chose au dos de Kageyama. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir ce que Oikawa désignait et, à nouveau, il eut un raté. Parmi le peu de personnes venant encourager Karasuno, il retrouva sa chevelure de feu.

Shôyô était assis dans les gradins. Et il le fixait, il ne cessait de le fixer.

Kageyama se trouvait dans un état où il était vaguement perdu. De là où il se tenait, il arrivait à voir combien de fois le regard du petit chien était différent des autres fois. Ce n'était plus à de la froideur qu'on avait place, mais à de la chaleur. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Était-ce ses parents qui l'avaient déposé ? Ou bien la voisine ? Quoiqu'il en soit, rester concentré, voilà ce qu'il fallait garder en tête. Il aurait peut-être plus ample opportunité de clarifier ses questions après avoir gagné le match.

Il fit volte-face vers son adversaire qui l'observait avec ce même sourire hypocrite qui lui collait souvent à la peau. Au même moment, on demanda à leurs équipes de se rassembler sur le terrain. Ça y est, ils allaient jouer.

\- C'est nous qui allons gagner ce match, assura le Karasuno d'un ton ferme.

\- « Nous » ? Je vois que tu n'es vraiment plus le même Kageyama qu'avant, celui qu'on appelait le « Roi du terrain ». J'ai hâte de te faire ravaler tes mots !

Les deux équipes se souhaitèrent un bon match avant de se placer à son poste sur le terrain et d'engager le jeu. Le début du match se joua en faveur de Karasuno qui parvint à avoir l'avantage sur leurs adversaires avec de belles tactiques. Mais très vite, les choses se compliquèrent lorsque c'était au tour d'Oikawa de servir. Même si Daichi ou Nishinoya parvenaient à réceptionner quelques uns de ses services de pro, ils avaient de plus en plus du mal à faire monter le score de leur côté. Le match se corsaient progressivement pour les Karasuno.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution le plus tôt, ce match, ils le perdraient. Et le brun n'aurait pas prouvé à Oikawa qu'il l'avait dépassé, il n'aurait pas…

\- KAGEYAMAAAA ! entendit-il hurlé tout d'un coup.

Il sortit de force de ses pensées décourageantes et pivota. Il observa ahuri, comme certains supporters, Shôyô appuyé contre la rambarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'prends ?! Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, alors donne-toi à fond ! entendit avec clarté le brun malgré le vacarme ambiant.

\- Tss. Idiot. Bien-sûr que je n'ai pas encore tout donné !

Il fit demi-tour, guidé par un regain d'énergie à présent. Oikawa ne pouvait se retenir :

\- Il aura fallu ce mioche pour te réveiller. Je suis impatient de voir tout ce que tu as encore à donner, Kageyama !

\- SI TU PERDS CE MATCH, JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE VOIR DE TOUTE LES COULEURS ! ajouta le roux, plus fort.

Alors là, s'il pensait pouvoir faire pire que ce qu'il lui faisait subir quotidiennement à la maison, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil! Kageyama jugea bon de ne pas lui en laisser la chance.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas au bout du compte Karasuno de perdre le match.

Ils avaient perdu, ils avaient perdu, ils avaient perdu… seuls les plus forts ont leur place sur le terrain… les plus forts…

Des pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Passés dans une paire de tongs.

\- Ka… geyama ?

L'interpellé releva lentement son visage. Il croisa celui de Shôyô, dévoré par l'inquiétude. Le roux eut un petit sursaut à la vue regard livide qui avait pris possession des iris de son hôte. À l'extérieur, Kageyama donnait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, cependant à l'intérieur, il bouillait d'un tourbillon de nuances d'émotions : déception, tristesse, dépit, colère, rage envers lui-même et envers Shôyô qui venait le déranger dans son broyage du noir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier tendit une main vers lui mais Kageyama la rejeta presque brutalement.

\- Kage…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?!

\- Je voulais te... voir.

\- Tu m'as vu, t'es content?! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix!

Il le fusilla du regard. Un frémissement parcouru l'échine de Shôyô. Il observa encore tout abasourdi, mais aussi apeuré, le brun qui restait immobile comme un roc. Toute l'hostilité qui émanait de lui était palpable, si bien que Shôyô prit la fuite, la queue entre les jambes.

Encore un chapitre se clôturant sur une querelle… ça m'attriste -.- encore désolée pour la longue absence mais j'ai vécu des semaines assez mouvementées… « La raison de la soudaine réaction de Shôyô va sûrement être révélée dans le prochain chapitre » … a-ah bon ? J'ai dit ça, moi ? Oh…

Rendez-vous dans le chapitre qui suit ^^!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Kageyama, dit Sawamura. C'était qui ce garçon ? Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ainsi ?

\- C'était personne…

\- Je l'ai vu pendant notre match dans les gradins, rétorqua Asumane, dubitatif. Il semblait bien te connaître. Il t'encourageait.

\- C'est pas le p'tit qui criait comme un dingue...? demanda Tanaka.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne s'agit de personne ! aboya le brun avant de regretter son emportement. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié.

Tous les Karasuno se lancèrent un regard.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de profiter de l'air frais avant qu'on ne retourne dans le bus.

\- Mmh…

Le brun marcha piteusement parmi la foule de gens, certains en liesse, d'autres moins. Avec tout le raffut, il avait du mal à se calmer complètement. La colère, elle demeurait encore bien présente. Mais maintenant contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec Shôyô. Il devait admettre qu'il avait réagi ainsi parce qu'il avait perdu la face devant lui, en même temps qu'il avait perdu son match contre Aobajôsai.

\- Kageyama, l'interpella une voix grave derrière lui.

Le brun se tourna et tomba sur un type assez mince et grand de taille, aux cheveux présentables et aux yeux gris-vert.

\- Masamune… murmura Tobio en le reconnaissant. S'lut.

Masamune était le petit-fils de la femme à chats. Il passait par moment pour rendre visite à sa grand-mère, se souciant de son état physique et morale. Mais la vieille dame ne perdait ni la forme, ni la boule grâce à ses douzaines de chats qui comblait ses vieux jours de bonheur.

\- Salut. Je tenais à te féliciter pour ton match, même si tous vos efforts ont été inutiles au final, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

Le brun s'efforça de ne pas relever. Il connaissait ce personnage pour sa sincérité plus que vexante.

\- C'est très gentil à toi. J'imagine que c'est toi qui accompagné Shôyô jusqu'ici ?

\- Exact. D'ailleurs je le cherche, il m'a semé comme une petite souris tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

\- Si… tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas avec toi là ?

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas devenu aveugle.

Tss. Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de lui rabattre son caquet à celui-là.

\- Tu finiras bien par le retrouver.

\- Je l'espère, ça fait dix minutes que je le cherche, avoua-t-il.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?!

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais? demanda l'autre, franchement perdu.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Shôyô avait disparu.

* * *

Un enfant se stoppa dans sa marche, arrêtant par la même occasion sa mère qui lui tenait la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nobuoki? demanda sa mère.

\- Regarde maman! Il y a un garçon qui fouille une poubelle! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt un coin.

La femme suivit la direction de son doigt et sursauta en voyant effectivement un petit garçon, le corps à moitié plongé dans un vide-ordures. Choquée, elle tira vivement son garçon pour l'obliger à avancer :

\- N'y fais pas attention mon chéri !

Lorsqu'ils disparurent au loin, Shôyô émergea sa tête rousse. Il redescendit l'air dépité, et s'accroupit dos au mur. Il se sentait lourd d'épuisement. Son retour à la vie de rue ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait : sans Kageyama pour l'aider à traverser les chaussées bondées et dynamiques, il avait du mal à préserver sa vie. En plus, il avait faim, très faim. En fouillant des poubelles par-ci par-là, il avait tout juste pu avalé des bouts de chair sur des os de poulets. Il pensa qu'il devait se trouver dans un quartier où les gens étaient franchement trop chiches pour garnir leurs poubelles.

Son estomac gargouilla et il posa une main douce dessus.

\- Tout doux… je finirai bien par te trouver quelque chose de consistant!

Soudain, il entendit un bruit suraigu, comme une chaîne râclant le sol, provenant à l'angle d'un mur. Les oreilles aux aguets, Shôyô attendit.

Un chien d'un blanc sale avec de longs poils, apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avançait d'un pas si misérable et boitillait d'une patte. Une chaîne encerclait durement son cou avant de traîner sur le sol en produisant un fort bruit métallique. Le chien ne remarqua pas Shôyô tout de suite, lequel le surpris en affichant bruyamment sa surprise. Le chien tenta aussitôt de s'enfuir mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la tornade rousse. Shôyô le contourna, à présent face à lui, et le chien adopta une position de faiblesse.

\- Hé! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi! Avant j'étais un chien moi aussi, regarde!

Il se mit à quatre pattes, le bassin en hauteur et remuant ses fesses avec énergie. Le véritable chien quant à lui, eut un mouvement de recul et voulu fuir mais sa patte blessée le rappela à l'ordre. Shôyô rôda autour de lui à quatre pattes, avant de s'arrêter en face de son derrière qu'il renifla sans gêne, pas assez longtemps car l'autre chien l'esquiva précipitamment.

\- Tu es du genre timide toi! dit-il en tentant de se frotter à lui, mais le toutou l'esquiva encore. Moi c'est Shôyô, et toi?

Le chien cligna simplement des deux yeux.

\- D'accord... je vais t'appeler Kageyama...ka! Kageyamaka! C'est joli, non?

Le chien ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il observait Shôyô d'un air presque curieux, mais restait cependant sur ses gardes.

\- Tu t'es blessé là? demanda-t-il en approchant son museau vers sa patte arrière. Mon pauvre. Si seulement j'avais ce truc que Kageyama m'a mis le premier jour...

Il se tortilla la tête pour regarder ses pieds. C'est vrai, au tout début il souffrait beaucoup au niveau des paumes et des chevilles.

\- Tu as un maître ou bien? Je vois un collier sur ton cou! Moi j'ai un maître et j'avais aussi un collier mais, je l'ai perdu après que...

Non, pas ces souvenirs-là... Shôyô secoua vigoureusement la tête. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que son nouvel ami le regardait avec amusement. Shôyô, en bon bavard qu'il était, lui raconta confortablement assis, ses meilleurs moments, avant et après avoir rencontré Kageyama.

\- C'est un gros ronchon, le roi des rouspéteurs! Toujours en train de me hurler dessus! Il est pas comme monsieur et madame Kageyama! Eux ils sont plus doux et plus sympa avec moi!

Son visage se rembrunit à l'évocation dans son esprit de la récente réaction orageuse du brun. Le grand chien blanc boitilla soudain jusqu'à lui et se coucha près de sa cuisse. Il papillonna des paupières, l'air de somnoler. Shôyô baissa une main jusqu'à son pelage et posa délicatement sa paume sur ses côtes, ce qui réveilla instantanément le chien. Le roux murmura un "désolé", puis le chien retourna mollement dans son sommeil. Shôyô le berça en le caressant de toute sa longueur avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait tant qu'on en fasse autant avec lui... il sentit également ses yeux picoter, alors il se laissa sombrer jusqu'au pays des rêves.

Ce fut un bruit de casse qui l'éveilla en sursaut. Sa tête vrilla dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une quelconque information qui pourrait l'aider à cerner la situation. Il faisait presque nuit noire et sa zone baignait de peu de clarté. À côté de lui, son ami le chien s'était redressé la queue basse, acculé jusqu'au mur.

Une odeur forte mais surtout désagréable enveloppait l'air. Shôyô plaqua ses deux mains devant son nez. Ça lui piquait vraiment les narines.

Il notifia alors la présence d'un homme en jacket avançant dans leur direction. Il devait avoir entre la trentaine et la quarantaine.

\- Les enfants, les enfants... hic! elle n'avait que ça en tête... c'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas... je ne pouvais pas... hic!

Ce qu'il racontait n'avait ni queue ni tête pour Shôyô. Malgré tout, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas s'approcher de cet homme... son instinct? Ou alors le fait qu'il venait de jeter une bouteille avec violence contre la poubelle?

\- Kageyamaka... il faut qu'on file d'ici.

Shôyô commença à ramper le plus silencieusement possible. Malheureusement, il piétina sans le faire exprès la queue du chien blanc qui poussa un cri de lamentation.

\- Désolé Kageyamaka! s'excusa le roux.

\- ... Un enfant... tiens, qu'est-ce que tu-hic! fiches ici, mon enfant? Tes parents t'ont chassé? Ou bien... tu as fu-hic!-gué de chez toi?

Plutôt que de chercher à lui donner une réponse, Shôyô se redressa et tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme éméché ne sembla pas vouloir lui laisser de la marge.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid? La nuit il fait toujours froid... très froid... hic! Je peux te réchauffer, tu sais...

Shôyô flairait le danger plus que imminent. C'est pourquoi, si cet homme ne laissait pas une brèche pour partir, il allait devoir forcer le passage...

Le petit rouquin bondit jusqu'à lui et mordit son bras avec force. L'assailli poussa un hurlement de douleur et roua de coups le crâne du petit. Shôyô se sentit perdre momentanément conscience et son ardeur s'évapora petit à petit à cause de la faim. Ses chances de réussir avoisinnaient le néant à mesure que son corps se ramollissait. Il se retrouva collé au mur, dos à son agresseur qui lui maintenait durement ses bras. La panique le gagna aussitôt.

Tout d'un coup, la pression sur ses poignets s'affaiblit. Un grognement résonna. D'un seul oeil, Shôyô contempla le chien blanc rué à pleine dent sur la cheville de l'homme éméché. Ce dernier se débarrassa de lui en un seul coup de pied. Les larmes aux yeux, Shôyô utilisa alors le reste de ses forces pour crier à son nouvel ami canidé :

\- Kageyamaka! Fuis!

Le chien ne se le fit pas répéter et fuit aussi vite qu'il put en dépit de sa patte blessée. Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent contre sa peau, avant que ces quelques gouttes ne deviennent un véritable torrent tombant du ciel.

\- Shôyô! Shôyô!

Aucune réponse du concerné.

\- Sale chien... où es-tu?! Si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je te promets une punition dont tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie! ... hum, même ça, ça ne le rameute pas...

\- Ce n'est pas en proférant des menaces qu'il va gentiment se pointer comme un bon toutou... murmura Sugawara, choqué.

Blague à part, Kageyama avait peur, et pas qu'un peu. Depuis leur précédent match, il n'avait pas cessé de rechercher ce chien dans presque tous les coins du quartier. Il avait obtenu l'aide des membres de son équipe et ils s'étaient séparés pour un travail plus efficace. Mais il était maintenant près de 9 heures du soir et Tobio ne pouvait plus compter que sur l'aide de Sugawara. Les autres avaient dû regagner leurs maisons.

Son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine à lui en faire mal, tandis que la peur et l'angoisse lui tenaillaient le ventre. Il se posait en boucle dans son esprit où pouvait être le rouquin, si tout allait bien de son côté. C'était, à son goût, une sensation encore plus horrible que de se faire remplacer lors d'une match.

Puis une pluie s'abattit brusquement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le sol ruisselait d'eau, le vent glacial leur giclait la peau. Kageyama qui avait marché, marché et marché, se mit à alors courir, courir et courir, suivi de son coéquipier. Ses pieds traînaient dans l'eau sans crainte, son esprit grandement focalisé sur le seul objectif de retrouver Shôyô... qu'il avait envie de revoir. Aussi bien sa silhouette que son visage. Et d'autres choses... peu importe s'il attraperait une mauvaise fièvre après ça, le principal était de le retrouver...

Il finit par marcher de fatigue. Les forces le quittèrent à force de désespoir.

\- Kageyama... faisons une pause si tu veux, proposa timidement Kochi, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun.

Le brun serra les poing avec rage. Il rejeta de la main de son ami et shoota contre une canette délaissée par terre.

\- OÙ ES-TU PASSÉ, SALE CHIEN! explosa-t-il.

\- Kageyama, arrête! supplia l'argenté en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Cet idiot, ce, ce... c'est moi l'idiot... si je ne n'avais pas hurlé sur lui tout à l'heure, il...

Il marqua une pause. Lui et Sugawara avaient les yeux rivés sur le chien qui boitillait jusqu'à eux. S'étant rapprochée d'eux, la bête renifla tout autour de Sugawara avant de s'attarder sur Kageyama qu'elle renifla plus longtemps. Elle poussa alors un aboiement et croqua le pan du sweat du brun avant de tirer dessus. Tobio voulu le repousser mais l'animal le lâcha aussitôt et avança de quelques pas. Il glapit encore tout en lorgnant les deux garçons.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas Kageyama, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous demande de le suivre, confia Sugawara.

\- J'ai aussi cette impression, confirma l'autre encore plus perplexe que son compagnon. Dans ce cas...

Les deux garçons suivirent aveuglément le chien, leur trajet se parsemant de chemins étroits.

\- Kageyama! entendirent les deux lycéens.

\- Toi aussi tu as entendu comme moi? demanda Sugawara, perplexe.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre qui sprinta aussitôt.

Il arriva au coin où le chien blanc avait abandonné Shôyô, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia instantanément. Shôyô aux prises de ce violeur... presque dénudé. Une colère indéfinissable s'empara de lui : il fonça tout droit vers eux pour tirer cet homme par le col et lui flanquer un violent coup à la joue. Le roux s'effondra sur le sol mouillé, ce qui amena Sugawara à se hâter pour vérifier son état. Il perçut distinctement malgré la pluie, les cris des deux bagarreurs. Finalement, Kageyama eut raison de son adversaire, et l'éméché perdit connaissance. Suagawara revint vers le brun avec dans ses bras, le rouquin qui lui aussi était inconscient. Tobio pivota son visage de quelques centimètres, ses mèches brunes lui barrant partiellement la vue. Il vit tout de même que le petit roux avait les yeux doucement fermés, comme s'il dormait paisiblement.

\- Il s'est évanoui, chuchota Suagawara, jugeant opportun de s'expliquer.

Kageyama se rapprocha de lui avec lenteur, et lui reprit le frêle physique du roux des mains. Au même moment, ce dernier ouvrit progressivement ses yeux, ses iris noisettes croisèrent ceux abyssales du brun.

\- Kage...yama?

\- Boucle-la. On discutera plus tard, il faut d'abord que je te ramène à la maison. Accroche-toi bien à moi.

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de vivre lui revinrent en mémoire, et le roux se cramponna aux épaules de Tobio en commençant à geindre bruyamment. Sa morve se colla à la nuque du brun mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger. Sugawara vint l'aider à se calmer en effaçant ses larmes avec son pouce. Leurs recherches n'avaient pas été vaines, ils allaient enfin retourner chez eux, le coeur apaisé.

Allez, prince Kageyama à la rescousse de princesse Shôyô! XD Oh là là, ma scène de viol, c'est du chef-d'œuvre hein? XD (nul!) J'ai utilisé pour la première fois la ligne horizontale! (s'extasie pour rien ^^!) Bref, j'espère que ces deux chapitres ne vous ont pas trop déçus, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard T^T C'est aussi avec regret que j'annonce que la suite mettra sûrement du temps à être postée, j'suis forcée de bachoter T^T Ah mais j'ai tellement envie d'écrire, surtout que le chapitre risque d'être un véritable feu d'artifice de vérités et de tendresses inavouées... '-'

Bon, à toute !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello guys!

Ici la suite de "Je suis ton maître" ... heu voilà c'est tout, pas d'autres commentaires à faire ! D'ailleurs si je dois en faire ça doit être comme à chaque fois à la fin des chapitres : à mon sens ce sont les meilleurs commentaires comparés à ceux que je fais en début de chapitres. Ils sont un peu redondant et font perdre le temps, surtout quand on est pressé de lire le chapitre '-' Et tout ce que je viens de dire constitue un long commentaire en début de chapitre et je vous ai fait perdre votre temps... '-'

Bref, bonne lecture ! XD

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 8**

Le feu passa au bleu. Le bus dans lequel se trouvaient les deux garçons poursuivit prudemment son chemin sur la chaussée glissante. Kageyama et Shôyô étaient assis côte à côte sur une banquette, tous deux murés dans un silence. Les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient semblaient être un véritable gouffre pour Shôyô. Il ne cessa de lorgner durant tout le trajet Kageyama avec nervosité. Il se faisait mille soucis sur l'état nerveux du brun, alors que ce dernier affichait un air parfaitement calme. Mais le roux se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Leur trajet en bus prit fin en même temps que leur confort à l'abri de la pluie. Complètement confus, Shôyô rejoignit Kageyama devant les portes ouvertes, mais celui-ci ne descendit pas tout de suite. Il retira son sweat et le tendit au roux sans daigner lui faire face. Les yeux de Shôyô passèrent du sweat à son propriétaire.

\- C'est pas la pei...

\- Discute pas et enfile ça, ordonna l'autre sèchement. Au point où il en était, le petit chien obéit. Le sweat de Kageyama était large sur lui mais avait ainsi l'avantage de le protéger efficacement de la pluie. A peine avait-il fini de se démener avec son vêtement que le brun le distança de trois pas.

\- Ka-Kagyama, attend !

Ils marchèent jusqu'à ce qu'ils déouchèrent sur la ruelle de la maison du lycéen. Contrairement à Shôyô qui était muni d'un bon imperméable, Kageyama se pliait aux gouttes qui le glaçaient de la tête aux pieds. Ce spectacle fit tant mal à son protégé qui souhaita plusieurs fois lui retourner son vêtement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que Kageyama considérait là une sorte de punition pour le tort qu'il leur avait causé à tous les deux, peu importe s'il finissait cloîtré au lit pour plusieurs semaines.

M. et Mme Kageyama qui perdaient patience devant leur porte coururent à eux, parapluies en mains. Élan d'embrassades et de bisous fusèrent au sein des deux garçons. Puis tout le monde gagna l'intérieur de la maison qui vibrait d'une chaleur presque troublante, en comparaison avec le froid polaire à l'extérieur. Les deux enfants restèrent à l'entrée, faisant suinter leurs gouttes de pluie sur le paillasson, pendant que les parents Kageyama partirent chercher des serviettes. Ils revinrent vers eux une minute plus tard et essuyèrent énergiquement leurs têtes.

\- C'est par la tête que l'on attrape toujours la maladie ! fit remarquer la femme de la maison. Mais quelle peur bleue vous m'avez fichu ! J'ai dû supporter une belle angoisse à vous attendre, mes chéris... vous allez me raconter tout ce qui s'est exactement passé !

Elle marqua une pause et reprit ensuite :

\- Mais avant, je pense que vous devriez tous les deux vous faire couler un bon bain chaud. Je vais aller le faire tout de suite.

Si les deux garçons se sentaient mous physiquement, leurs cerveaux ne perdirent pas de leur lucidité : ils comprirent aussitôt qu'ils allaient prendre un bain ensemble... pour la première fois. Un Shôyô plus un Kageyama dans une même baignoire. Le brun détailla le roux les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et quand celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, il l'esquiva.

Les deux ne précisèrent aucune objection à cela. Ça semblait plus équitable que si l'un devait attendre que l'autre termine de réhauffer son corps... réhauffer son corps... le lycéen se gifla les deux joues d'un bruit exagéré, ce qui fit bondir Shôyô. _Reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à rougir à ça... il n'y a rien de honteux, nous sommes deux garçons qui prennent un bain ensemble, un grand et un nabot, rien de bien étrange... Je le sais pourtant, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir en feu comme ça, bordel !_ La minute d'après, lui et Shôyô se retrouvèrent à la salle de bain, nus comme des vers. La pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère délicate. Les yeux de Shôyô glissèent plus bas sur Kageyama, et s'agrandirent à la vue de ce qu'ils avaient en ligne de mire.

\- Toi aussi tu en as un ?! s'exclama le rouquin en pointant son engin du doigt.

\- I-idiot ! Bien-sûr que j'en ai un ! On en a tous !

\- Même Monsieur et Madame Kageyama ?

\- Ma mère n'en a pas, andouille ! Ni les gens comme elles !

\- Mais tu viens de dire qu'on en avait tous !

\- Je rectifie alors : on en a pas tous ! Le trop jeune garçin n'était pas sûr de comprendre les explications de Kageyama. Dans son espèce d'origine, les femelles et les mâles possédaient aussi bien ce genre d'attribut. Il garda alors en mémoire que certaines personnes avaient des trucs qui pendouillaient en-dessous de leur ventre et d'autres non. Leur attention se porta sur la baignoire emplie d'eau chaude, et tout d'un coup, Shôyô ressentit à nouveau cette étrange impression de distance entre le brun et lui.

\- Allez, monte dans la baignoire, dit le brun.

Le roux obtempéra. Mais avant de grimper sur la baignoire, il vérifia la température de l'eau avec son index. Elle était bien chaude, si chaude qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y faire tremper son corps. Le brun qui perdait patience, soupira et l'attrapa par la taille. Aussitôt, il se reçut une réaction agressive de celui-ci qui le surprit.

\- Me touche pas ! aboya le chien tout essoufflé.

Et soudain, des larmes coulèrent à flots de ses joues. Les images de ces attouchements lui étaient revenus en mémoire avec force violence. C'éait irrationnel mais il avait l'impression de les sentir encore, ces mains qui se baladaient sur ses côtes, son ventre... pourquoi les sentait-il à nouveau ? Pourquoi alors que c'était les mains du brun qui le touchaient et non plus les siennes ?

Le lycéen garda le silence tout au long des interrogations profondes de Shôyô. Il le détaillait, et il avait rapidement saisis quel était le problème. Il enrageait rien que d'y penser, au fait que le roux s'en trouvait à présent marqué. Il serra les poings, ruminant sans cesse des pensées négtives dans son esprit. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, s'il n'avait pas croisé ce chien, s'il avait abandonné plus tôt ses recherches, Shôyô aurait été...

\- Kageyama.

Comme reconnecté subitement à la réalité, il balaya du regard la piècee qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Puis ses iris descendirent aux mains qui tenaient ses poings. Ces toutes petites mains qui englobaient à peine la totalité de ses poings. Kageyama fixa Shôyô devant lui.

\- Je... je commence à avoir froid, put-il dire tout simplement, les joues rouges.

La fermeté de ses poings se dissipa progressivement. Shôyô venait de lui demander indirectement de lui proposer de le guider dans la baignoire. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas attendre bêtement d'attraper froid comme ça. Tobio conduisit alors le petit jusqu'à la baignoire et l'aida à y entrer tout en veillant de ne pas le toucher à ses parties sensibles. Il songea alors au fait qu'il devrait le laver, le laver de tout ça. Son corps avait été sali par un inconnu. Mais il était évident qu'au moment du rinçage, il allait faire passer ses mains sur lui... il le rejoignit en silence dans la baignoire.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, éprouvant quelques difficultés à se regarder droit dans les yeux. L'eau chaude leur fit du bien, même Shôyô sembla agréablement s'en accoutumer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas facile de se détendre au maximum quand on restait focalisé entre-temps sur la gêne de prendre son bain avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est pas vraiment la première fois que je fais ça, lança le rouquin pour briser le silence. Il m'arrivait de prendre un bain avec mon maître mais c'était rare.

\- Ah.

Nouvelle retombée de silence.

\- Madame Kageyama est très gentille, elle doit être en train de nous préparer un bon festin.

\- Sûrement. Shôyô, absolument gêné, baissa la tête. Kageyama serait-il encore de mauvaus poil à cause de sa fugue?

\- Tu... tu me laves maintenant ?

À cela, Tobio ne souffla même pas un mot. Il se redressa cependant, ce qui fit baisser le niveau de l'eau. Il s'empara du gel de douche derrière Shôyô qui fut sur le coup troublé par la proximité du torse du brun contre son petit visage. Ensuite le brun s'allongea pour retirer du porte-serviettes le gant de toilette. Il effectua une légère pression sur le tube de gel, et laissa couler son liquide sur le gant. Kageyama attendit de Shôyô un signe qui lui ferait renoncer à ça. Shôyô appréhendait bien-sûr le moment, il grimaçait et crispaient ses membres.

\- Vas-y, Kageyama.

Alors Tobio se rapprocha de lui. Il fit caresser le gant en premier sur ses clavicules et son cou. Puis il passa aux bras avant de revenir à la poitrine. Lentement et en suivant très attentivement le visage du rouquin, il fit courir le gant plus bas, au niveau du ventre. La respiration de Shôyô s'accéléa tout d'un coup.

\- Je peux m'arrêter si tu préfères, prévint le brun.

\- N-non, continue...

Sa voix trahissait l'embarras et la peur qu'il ressentait. Kageyama poursuivit toujours délicatement, de manière à ne pas brusquer le roux. Mais son anxiété sembla s'empirer. Il raviva un minimum alors la vitesse de ses caresses sur ses hanches. Shôyô laissa échapper un petit son aiguë qui stoppa net Kageyama.

\- Je m'arrête, lança-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Non non ! Ne t'arrête pas, surtout pas !

\- Tu viens de pousser... un gémissement.

\- N'y fais pas attention ! Continue...

Le brun soupira de fatigue. La vérité dans tout ça était qu'il se sentait... vivement excité. Il se mordit la lèvre d'avoir pareille réaction vis-à-vis de Shôyô.

\- Il faut que je te nettoie le dos.

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se laissa retourner par Kageyama. Dos à lui, il attendit avec beaucoup de pression que le brun le nettoie. Il sentit la texture douce du gant sur son épaule gauche, et le gant s'activa sur la partie supérieur de son dos. Arrivé aux hanches, le roux essaya de se détacher de ses caresses. C'était exactement comme ça le type avait commencé à le toucher, alors qu'il était de dos. Le petit chien supplia son hôte de continuer, il voulait surmonter toutça, il ne voulait pas être traumatisé. Être choyé ainsi était tout ce qu'il souhaitait le plus...

Shôyô poussait de petits râles à la chaîne, refrénant un peu plus à chaque fois l'envie du brun pour le nettoyer. Après avoir savonné son visage, il se débarrassa du gant de toilette presque avec enchantement et commença à rincer le corps du roux avec l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Quand ses mains passaient sur les zones sensibles, Shôyô refréait l'envie de le mordre. Kageyama trouvait un certain plaisir à faire glisser ses mains sur son corps. Était-ce la chaleur accumulée durant le bain qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? Non, c'était sûrement le fait de voir Shôyô s'apaiser sous ses attentions. Il ne tremblait plus, gardait ses paupières fermées et ses muscles se ramollissaient. Puis le petit roux prit une de ses mains qu'il cala contre son crâne. Sa requête fut inaudible mais évidente. Maladroitement, Kageyama caressait sa tête tandis que l'autre en soupirait d'aise.

\- Plus à droite, ordonna-t-il faiblement.

Kageyama entremêla ses doigts dans sa chevelure humide. Puis sans s'en rendre compte sur le champ, sa main glissa à sa joue qu'il caressa doucement. Elle brûlait, de chaleur ou d'autre chose, allez savoir. Toujours prisonnié de ses pulsions, il laissa le relais à son pouce qui traça sa lèvre inféieure de toute sa longueur. Shôyô entrouvrit la bouche et Kageyama fit ralentir les caresses de son pouces, jusqu'à ce qu'il les cesse net. La tentation de plonger son doigt à l'intérieur de la bouche de Shôyô le terrifia plus que de l'exciter. Il abaissa sa main et se leva pour descendre de la baignoire. Le petit chien le dévisagea d'étonnement, avant de faire comme lui, avec bien des difficultés bien-sûr.

\- Je vais nous chercher des vêtements, dit le brun avant de claquer la porte et laisser en plan Shôyô dans la salle de bain.

Il posa une main sur le haut de sa tête. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait avoir une bonne discussion avec Kageyama, et ce soir mêmee.

Shôyô... il est temps que tu suives "Il était une fois la vie" XD Bref, c'était juste un bain hein, rien d'extraordinaire à raconter XD Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu du chien blanc... '-' (vive le hors-contexte !) Sinon ce chapitre n'était pas une partie de plaisir à écrire, le fiyaaah que je ressentais vis-à-vis du kagehina s'est réduit avec le temps... ~.~ Heu pour répondre à Karo, si Shôyô va apprendre le volley, j'hésite... on verra si l'inspi est avec moi Xp S'il va retrouver son maître... il le faut bien, non ? Xp Ça fait plaisir à voir que cette histoire intéresse toujours certains, parfois j'ai envie d'y mettre un terme car l'engouement de l'écriture des premiers chapitres a fini par glisser entre mes doigts, alors que je n'ai écrit que 8 minuscules chapitres ~.~

Allez, tchao !


	9. Chapitre 9

Avant toute chose… JE SUIS DESOLEE

PARDONNEZ-MOI POUR AVOIR MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS POUR PUBLIER LA SUITE

J'avais un peu (un peu ?) oublié cette histoire et je l'ai relue récemment grâce à une certaine harceleuse (oui, c'est bien ce que tu es sorcière '-') qui m'a invitée à le faire (je t'en remercie – même si c'était du harcèlement ce que tu m'fsais'-')

Du coup voilà la suite, si y en a qui suivaient cette histoire depuis un bon moment et voient la suite aujourd'hui, j'suis vraiment désolée !

.

Petit point n°1 : j'ai écrit « le feu passa au bleu » exprès, car il me semble que les feux tricolores au Japon c'est rouge jaune bleu après j'sais pas vraiment (flemme de vérifier^^ !)

Petit point n°2 : en relisant le dernier chapitre de la fic, je me suis rendue compte à quelle point beaucoup de mots avaient des lettres « avalées » -.- ! … je m'en excuse !

Sooooooo…

 **Je suis ton maître**

 **Chapitre 9**

Depuis la fin de leur bain à deux, Kageyama paraissait… troublé. Son visage baignait dans une distincte noirceur, son front horriblement ridé comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément sur un sujet.

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour toute la maisonnée : nul ne devait interrompre le brun dans le fil de ses pensées – qu'elles fussent futiles ou pas.

Shôyô qui s'était mille fois motivé à engager une discussion avec son jeune hôte, perdit étrangement son entrain. Il passa la soirée à observer de loin le brun ruminer des choses qu'il ne saisissait pas, supportant par ailleurs son aura intensément obscure emplir toute la chambre. Le roux prit alors un gros coussin qu'il croqua et emprisonna vigoureusement entre ses jambes et bras. L'envie de parler de "ça" à Kageyama le rongeait tellement qu'il serait prêt à éventrer ce coussin sans se préoccuper sur le coup de la réaction du brun à la suite de ça.

\- Il est trop perdu dans ses pensées… il ne me remarque même pas, murmura Shôyô.

Il étreignit le pauvre oreiller encore cinq secondes avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Avec un sentiment de courage mêlé à l'anxiété, il descendit du lit. Ses jambes, tremblotant comme jamais, avançaient vers leur destination périlleuse. Plus que quelques pas et il l'atteignait. Sa main parcourut le reste de distance, ses doigts pinçant et tirant fébrilement le tee-shirt du lycéen. Shôyô perçut le frisson qui parcourut le corps du brun à ce contact. Aussitôt, Kageyama arrêta de marmonner.

\- Il fit pivoter son regard vers Shôyô et, son expression fut tellement effrayante que le roux traversa la pièce en une seconde pour se coller au mur opposé.

\- J-je suis désolé K-kageyama ! Ne me frappe pas, par pitié !

\- Haaan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises toi encore ?

\- M-mais, ton visage…

\- Quoi mon visage ? demanda vivement le brun alors que son visage devint de plus en plus intimidant.

\- N-non rien ! Il est normal !

Kageyama soupira de fatigue. Puis ses iris étudièrent le roux… quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il le voyait que quelque chose le chiffonnait _également_.

\- Ecoute Kageyama… j'aimerais te parler d'une chose !

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un bref silence. Puis Kageyama se cala contre sa chaise et la retourna pour faire parfaitement face à Shôyô.

\- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, l'encouragea-t-il d'un air grave.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le petit chien ne put sortir un seul mot. Il se sentait mis à nu, pas que ça le dérangeait habituellement. Mais il ne savait plus par où entamer, il voulait bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas le brusquer et ainsi, ne pas gâter leur relation à nouveau. De son côté, Tobio avait peur que le sujet dont souhaitait discuter le petit chien eut un lien avec le triste épisode de cette journée.

\- Ecoute… si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque d'en parler maintenant, on peut toujours en parler un autre jour…

\- Naan ! s'écria presque le roux. Il faut que je t'en parle tout de suite sinon je serai encore de mauvais poil dans les jours à venir !

\- Okay, okay ! Pas la peine de t'énerver. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis à ton écoute, alors tu ferais mieux de vider ton sac au lieu de rester muet comme une carpe.

Comme si c'était aussi facile de s'ouvrir ! Il allait lui déballer des pensées personnelles et potentiellement gênante pour tous les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune rouquin essaya de reprendre son calme, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute de son bourdon.

\- Quand j'étais avec mon maître… il m'aimait beaucoup et… je l'aimais aussi…

Kageyama acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer même si ça avait l'air pénible pour le rouquin de s'exprimer.

\- On passait de bons moments ensemble et… les meilleurs pour moi étaient quand… quand il me caressait.

Le brun se demandait bien où il voulait en venir avec son histoire mais ne choisit pas de l'interrompre.

\- Il me caressait beaucoup… et me faisait des papouilles sur le front, les oreilles, le museau, le bide – ah oui le bide ! C'était la meilleure zone ! – le dos… j'aimais énormément ça.

Kageyama hocha lentement la tête.

\- Depuis que je suis séparé de lui… ces choses me manquent affreusement…

Une petite lueur de lucidité traversa l'esprit du brun. Il commençait à voir un minuscule chemin se tracer devant lui.

\- J'aime qu'on me chouchoute… bien-sûr, quand je t'ai rencontré Kageyama, je n'ai pas espéré ces choses-là. Tu es bien trop terrifiant et violent !

Le susnommé eut une soudaine envie d'exprimer cette terreur et violence dont le roux était en train de lui parler.

\- Mais au fil du temps, je crois que j'ai commencé à… t'apprécier – même si t'es toujours terrifiant et méchant – pour que j'en vienne à… souhaiter que tu me chouchoutes comme mon maître le faisait… voilà.

Couvert de honte, il masqua sa tête au brun. Kageyama l'avait présupposé. Voilà donc ce qui tourmentait le petit chien depuis un moment : une histoire de gratouilles… sérieusement ? C'était ça le gros problème ? Quand il pense qu'il y a quelques jours, le roux broyait sérieusement du noir, et c'était à cause de ça… le lycéen se sentit assez irrité par cette révélation ô combien "incroyable", mais préféra ne pas manifester ses sentiments négatifs. Il valait mieux ne pas le secouer.

\- Donc… tu attends de moi que je te caresse ?

Le roux hocha énergiquement la tête, jetant en même temps à Kageyama un regard de cocker battu.

\- Tu veux dire que l'autre jour chez la voisine, c'était à cause de ça que tu jouais les récalcitrants avec moi ? demanda le brun, désormais incapable de maintenir son self-control.

\- N-non… pas seulement…

\- Alors quoi d'autres ?!

\- …

Shôyô sentit soudain ses yeux s'embuer à une vitesse éclair.

\- Q-quoi ? Tu chiales ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Je chiale pas ! rétorqua l'autre nonobstant l'évidence. Je suis plus un bébé chien !

\- Ah, tu pisses des yeux c'est ça ?

\- Si tu veux que je te déballe la vérité commence par être gentil avec moi ! s'énerva le roux à son tour.

Après avoir crié ces mots, il darda au brun un regard chargé de colère tout en montrant ses dents. Depuis leur pièce, ils entendirent la voix du père de famille demandant ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. D'une voix maîtrisée, le fils lui répondit après un court instant que tout allait bien. Puis il fit soudainement dos au roux.

\- Excuse-moi. Je me suis trop vite emporté. Je te jure que je ne vais pas m'énerver quelle que soit la nature de cette autre raison.

Le roux jeta un regard en biais au brun et desserra ensuite sa mâchoire. Il poussa un soupir et commença d'une faible voix :

\- La vérité c'est que… je suis perdu. Tu vois, pour moi, mon maître est la seule personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, il est mon nouveau papa, ma famille et m'a élevé avec amour. Il est celui qui a toujours compté le plus pour moi… mais depuis cet incident et aussi, depuis notre rencontre, j'ai l'impression… de lui manquer de respect, à le fuir comme je le fais maintenant et à vivre de bons moments avec toi, madame et monsieur Kageyama… j'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses, j'en ai eu mal à la tête – j'aime pas trop ça, me casser la tête – et ça m'a mis en colère. Alors en te voyant arriver me chercher l'autre jour, j'ai voulu mettre… un peu de distance entre nous. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie mon maître et ça me perturbe beaucoup…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il coulait silencieusement des larmes sur son visage. Le brun refit face au petit chien et le regarda presque tristement.

\- Je veux retrouver ma vie avec mon maître, Kageyama, termina Shôyô d'une petite voix.

A ces mots, Kageyama eut l'impression de se recevoir une flèche en plein ventre. Il aurait sincèrement aimé ne pas entendre ces mots et à présent, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il serra les poings et eut presque envie de se mordre la lèvre. Mais pourquoi ? C'était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille retourner vivre avec son maître ce serait purement égoïste et particulièrement cruel de séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment…

Shôyô observa avec appréhension les poings de son hôte trembler. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas avouer cette partie de l'histoire, parce qu'il savait ce que ça leur ferait de la peine. Car lui aussi – Shôyô – souhaite continuer d'avoir cette vie peinarde auprès des Kageyama.

\- Je vais t'y aider, déclara le fils de la famille, brisant le silence incommodant. Et plus sérieusement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je l'ai dit comme…

\- Tu veux le revoir ton maître oui ou non ?

\- Si… mais avec la forme que j'ai ce n'est…

\- On va réfléchir sur la manière de comment te ramener à ton état normal.

\- Tu penses que c'est vraiment possible ?

\- Si tu as pu passer de chien à humain, l'inverse peut être possible. On passera bien la question en revue demain. Sinon, autre chose à rajouter ?

\- N-non…

\- Très bien. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, trancha le brun en allant déjà se changer.

Le petit chien regarda son hôte avec des yeux gros. Il ne supportait absolument pas le ton froid sur lequel il s'adressait à lui. Néanmoins, ils semblaient avoir débouché sur une relation moins chargée d'électricité.

Shôyô se tourna et se retourna sur son matelas. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, sur ses quatre pattes, il se déplaça à pas de loup jusqu'au lit du brun. Au niveau du bord, il tapota le dos du brun.

\- Ehh, Kageyama, tu dors ?...

\- J'essaye, lui répondit une voix légèrement renfrognée.

\- Ah… t'es fâché ?

\- Non. Maintenant va dormir.

\- J'y arrive pas… il fait froid par terre, et pis le matelas n'est pas confortable, j'ai un peu mal au dos et…

Il se stoppa en percevant la couverture du lit émettre du remue-ménage. Une grande masse noire se dressa devant le rouquin et, l'instant d'après, elle était placée sur le côté de sorte à lui laisser le champ libre pour se faufiler sur le lit. Ce qu'il fit tout joyeux. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit la masse descendre du lit pour s'allonger sur le matelas prévu pour le chien.

\- Attends, tu ne dors pas sur le lit ? demanda le chien assez confus.

\- Non, tu peux te le garder entièrement pour cette nuit. Profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours.

\- Mais…

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que le roux avait prévu. S'il avait voulu dormir sur le lit, c'était pour avoir une présence familière à ses côtés et obtenir d'elle quelque attention afin de se sentir apaisé et s'endormir par la suite.

\- J'veux que tu dormes avec moi… avoua-t-il finalement.

Il ne se reçut aucune réponse. Dormait-il déjà ? Impossible, pensa Shôyô. Il rampa jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit et examina la masse sombre que formait son hôte. Il lui faisait dos. Le sentiment que tout allait revenir peut-être à la normale s'estompa peu à peu chez le petit chien, et ça le rendit immédiatement triste.

\- Je veux juste un peu d'affection pour pouvoir dormir… tenta-t-il une dernière fois d'un air misérable.

Face au comportement résolument silencieux du lycéen, le petit chien abdiqua. Il se replaça au milieu du lit puis tira la couverture. Des petits "sniff" se firent entendre pendant un moment dans la pièce. Le roux souhaita s'endormir le plus vite possible.

Soudain, à demi-éveillé, il sentit une brise fraîche lui geler les bras et les pieds. Naturellement, il se recroquevilla. Puis il sentit une agitation au niveau du matelas, comme un poids lourd qui fit s'affaisser le sommier sur lequel il reposait. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui était la cause de tout ça. Il sentit une dernière chose : une main caresser sa tête.

Il cligna paresseusement des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnut clairement Kageyama en face de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il faillit lâcher d'une voix forte le prénom de son hôte. Heureusement, ce dernier, vif comme l'éclair, plaça sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Shhhhh… l'incita-t-il à baisser d'un ton.

Shôyô comprit tout de suite et demanda sur un ton plus faible :

\- Finalement tu dors avec moi ?

\- Il est minuit, on ferait mieux de dormir au lieu de se poser des questions.

Toujours aussi froid. Néanmoins, moins qu'à la fin de cette soirée, c'est déjà ça.

\- Tu peux retourner s'il te plaît ? Ça me gêne d'avoir ta face de cabot aussi proche de mon visage.

Pour ne plus indisposer plus longtemps le brun, le petit chien se retourna en poussant des gloussements. Il sentait la main de Kageyama brosser ses cheveux, jouant parfois avec quelques-unes de ses courtes mèches rebelles. Tout cela faisait énormément plaisir au roux, il en débordait de joie.

La grande main frôla son oreille, ce qui le fit frémir. La main enveloppa alors son oreille et avec son pouce, elle exécuta un massage du lobe. Quelque chose qui apaisa Shôyô qui en fut surpris. Puis du bout des doigts, la main traça son chemin jusqu'à son cou, une chatouille qui fit encore frémir de plaisir le roux. La main plongea pour chatouiller la gorge et caresser le menton. Pis, elle fit tourner le visage du petit chien vers le brun, ce qui l'obligea le chien à retourner à son corps pour ne pas à être mal à l'aise. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un détail frappa Shôyô : dans la quasi-obscurité de la chambre, les yeux du brun semblaient pourtant illuminer. Cela le déstabilisa.

La notion de temps lui paraissait vague. Shôyô ne savait pas combien de temps ils passèrent à se regarder, perdus dans le regard de chacun. Il leva un poing et, comme s'il s'agissait d'une patte, caressa la joue du brun avec. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le sommeil revint le happer. Shôyô fut le premier à s'endormir. Kageyama en fit tout autant, un quart d'heure plus tard.

.

.

2 choses que j'ai omis dans ce chapitre : primo, informer les parents de Kageyama sur la story d'assaut sexuel de Shôyô… j'étais pas spécialement chaude pour écrire un passage dessus (conscience : quoi mais attends, c'est important d'en parler ! -_-) alors je vais voir si je vais l'ajouter brièvement ou plus en détail dans le prochain chapitre deuzio (ça s'écrit comme ça ?), A la fin du dernier chap, Kageyama coupe court à leur bain en commun, réussirez-vous à deviner pourquoi ? …

Voilà c'est tout ! Merci d'avoir lu et à une pro fois (en espérant que c'est pas dans un an XD)


End file.
